The Ups and Downs of Life: The Life of Lucille Amelia Weasley
by Theellemonster
Summary: Life as a twin is never easy, but life as a twin who's also daughter of the Minister of Magic, niece of the golden trio, prefect, quidditch captain, straight O student, and constant baby-sitter/therapist to her large family, is especially hard. Follow Lucy through her life from age sixteen onwards as she learns to juggle her struggles as well as her family's hectic lives.
1. Capturing a Teddy

"LOOO-SEE-UULL!" cried a voice from downstairs. Lucy sighed and put her book down, she knew she couldn't avoid going forever.

"Come on!" her cousin cried. Lucy looked in the mirror quickly, fixed her auburn hair and grabbed her cousins pink lip gloss off the vanity-she never remembered anything! When she got downstairs Victoire was waiting on the couch looking impatient."We're going to be late!" she whined.

"Don't worry vic, we do't need to be there until eleven and it's only 9:30," Lucy said reassuringly. She grabbed her handbag and reached for her coat-it was A dark teal, which her mum said brought out her eyes. Victoire looked anxious in her powder pink coat and matching scarf and hat. Lucy grabbed her keys and slipped her wand into her handbag."Come on Victoire, let's go," she said motioning towards the door. Victiore got up and followed Lucy out the door. They were going to pick up Teddy, their Uncle's godson and Victoire's boyfriend. Teddy had just graduated from Hogwarts and was on his first term of university. Teddy went to a local arts school with the other members of his band. Lucy and Victoire were in their sixth year at Hogwarts and were home for the holidays. Since Victoire had no muggle connections through her parents she, unlike Lucy did not have her drivers license. So, Lucy had to drive her everywhere not connected to their house by floo.

When they got to her car Lucy slipped into the drivers seat and turned the ignition. Victoire jumped.

"Does it have to make that sound?" Victoire complained.

"Yes, Vic, it does. that's how I know my car is working," Lucy explained like she did every time she took her cousins anywhere.

They were half way there when Victoire shrieked. Lucy slammed on the breaks.

"What is it Victoire?" Lucy said patiently.

"I forgot my lip gloss," Victoire said sadly. Lucy rolled her eyes and dug her hand into her bag and pulled out Victoire's lip gloss."Here you go," Lucy said a little huffily to Victoire.

"Lumos Lip Gloss: The sparkle that never fades," Victoire said lovingly reading the tube of sparkly gloss as she put it on in the rearview rolled her eyes again. Victoire was one of her best friends and her cousin but Lucy sometimes wondered why she was a Ravenclaw.

When they drove into the parking lot, Victoire started getting excited and mumbled weird stuff to her self. Lucy looked up and read the sign above the entrance to the building.

Murray's Academy of the Arts

Next to the words was their logo, a giant treble clef.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are about to see Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed excitedly.

"Stay calm Vic, remember we're in public. So please don't embarrass me when you see Teddy."

"Don't worry Lucy, of course I'll stay calm. I'd never embarrass to you like that in public," Victoire said trying to reassure her. Lucy's mind flashed to when they had dropped Teddy off at school four months before, and the hysterics Victoire had caused.

"If you remember August 20th you'd understand why I'm worried," Lucy replied as she pulled into a parking spot. They got out of the car and headed towards the big front doors.

"Do you think he'll be in class?" Victoire asked.

"No, he'll probably will be in his dorm." Lucy said. They opened the front door and headed through the entry way and down the hall until they reached a door marked "Administrations". Lucy pushed open the door and walked up to the desk of the nearest secretary.

"I would like to find the dorm of my brother in-law please," Lucy told the old woman behind the desk. The university was a muggle one and had a policy where nobody but the student's immediate family or his/her spouse's immediate family could pull them out for the holidays. The Ministry of Magic helped them create a fake story for them to tell the university including false identification. They were able to do this because Lucy's dad worked as the Minister of Magic, her mom was in the LES(law enforcement squad) and their Aunt Hermione worked in the MMCD(Muggle and Magical Creature Department of the Magical law office.)

The story was that Victoire was now Mara Kendle-Lupin and Lucy was Roz Kendle.

"Name, age and major please," the lady said.

"Ted Remus Lupin, eighteen, music," Lucy told her.

"And in what relation are you to Mr. Lupin?" the lady asked peering over her spectacles.

"I'm his wife Mara Kendle-Lupin and this is my sister Roz," VIctoire piped up.

"Identification please?" Lucy sighed pretending to be annoyed as she and Vic got their "drivers licenses" out of their wallets. Victoire's was a complete fake given to her by the ministry while Lucy's was her real drivers license but instead of saying "Lucille Amelia Weasley" under name it said "Rosalie Maria Kendle". And instead of saying "age 16" under age it said "age 18".

"hmm.." The old lady said as Lucy crossed her fingers in her pocket. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before, she and Victoire were special workers at the ministry. They had been so since they were ten, anytime the aurors or law enforcement or any other part of the ministry had a mission where they needed someone young to go undercover they would call upon Lucy, Victoire or another member up. It wasn't a real career so when they were older they could still have a real job and also go on call when they needed to.

"okay, Room 534,'' The old lady told them after she clicked away at her computer.

"Thank you!" Lucy told her. She and Victoire headed down the hallway until they reached the lift.

"You think he'll be happy to see us?" Victoire asked

"Of course he'll be happy to see you, and really happy you didn't blow my cover!" Lucy assured her laughing.

"Hey!"

When they reached the fifth floor they got out and turned on the left corridor.

"526, 528, 530, 532-"

"Lucy! There it it is!" Victoire shrieked.

"Calm down Victoire!" Lucy said for what felt like the a thousandth time.

"Eeee! I haven't seen Teddy in forever!" Victoire said tearing up. Lucy sighed and knocked on the door. Victoire took a deep breath. The voices in the room stopped and footsteps sounded towards the door. The door knob clicked and the door opened to reveal a turquoise haired boy in socks.

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled.

"Vic!" Teddy exclaimed. Victoire ran and jumped into Teddy's arms and buried her head in his shoulder, Teddy spun her around in the doorway.

"Mission Capturing a Teddy was successful,eh?" Teddy asked as he put Victoire down and kissed her cheek. They both nodded. "Come on in, I still have to get my trunk and stuff.'

As they followed him into the room they took a look around. The room was jusr big enough for two beds, two desks, and a bookshelf. The walls were covered in posters for loads of different bands. Some were wizard bands Lucy knew, some were muggle bands Lucy had heard of, but most were bands she had never heard of like The Jonas Brothers, One Republic, The Runaways, and so on.

On one of the beds sat Keefe, the drummer for Teddy's band and a girl Lucy didn't recognize. Teddy was busy throwing the contents of his closet into a tiny suitcase. Teddy turned around when he was finished "packing".

"Guys, you know Keefe, and this is his girlfriend Stella-"

"Hi everybody! It's so nice to meet you!" Stella said flipping her long honey colored hair behind her back and getting up to hug them both. "I've heard so much about you!"

"And that's Addi over there," Teddy said, gesturing over to a girl Lucy hadn't noticed. The girl had shoulder length dark hair with purple streaks, she didn't even glance at them."Addi, I just introduced you..." Teddy said patiently. Addi turned and did one of those smiles where the corners of your mouth go up and down really fast.

"Addi just moved here from America, she's our lead singer. She went to a school called Salem Witch Institute," Teddy explained. Victoire walked over to where Teddy was standing and kissed him full on the lips and Teddy responded slowly turning into a full out snog. Addi frowned and Lucy internally cringed.

"How old are you Victoria?" Addi asked pointedly..

"Its Victoire," said Victoire.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, answer my question," Addi said snottily.

"I'm sixteen," Victoire replied.

"Oh, your just a kid, from the way Ted talks about you I thought you were older! Especially with that shade of makeup," Addi sneered.

"Victoire had to put on a new makeup to look older while we were under cover!" Lucy stepped in to her cousins defense.

"Whatever, it looks terrible. Your just so young! I bet your even still at warty-hogs or whatever," Addi said laughing.

"It's Hogwarts, and so what if I am?" Victoire said folding her arms.

"Well, your still at school-are you even of age? If your not how can you be serious about Ted? I mean at your age is it even love? Are you even dating him or is it all in your head, because I could tell you stories that would last 1,000 days nights about all the girls Ted's seen this year!" Addi said standing up. Lucy gritted her teeth preparing herself for one of Victoire's hissy fits. But, instead Victoire got really quiet and pale,her eyes narrowed as she turned to Teddy.

"Is that true? Have you really been seeing other girls?" Victoire asked in a deadly voice.

"No-please, I mean do you you really think I'd do something like that?" Teddy asked her stuttering.

"Oh, I don't know," Victoire said pulling out her wand.

"Victoire! Don't!" Lucy warned suddenly bounding foward.

BOOM!

Only it didn't come from Victoire's wand, it was from another's and the spell blew Lucy's hair back and everyone's wand flew into the air-including Lucy's which flew straight out of her pocketbook. Lucy's widened as she turned saw the one person she never would've expected to see-Ben Macmillian. Lucy just stood their gaping at the boy who now stood in the doorway, disheveled hair and wand at the ready staring smugly at the huge mess he had just made. Lucy's eyes widened and then she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Your taking me to the burrow, remember Luce?" He replied with a smirk.

"You were supposed to meet Molly at the Corners', not just show up at Teddy's University and destroy the place!"

"Well, I tought since we hadn't seen each other in three days, that you'd probably miss me so much that I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer," He said smugly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. That and if I stayed with Molly and Anna for that long I think I would die. Like-literally they would've killed me!" Ben said, laughing.

"Ugh, I guess so, let's clear up this smoke and get out of here!" Lucy said swatting the air and helping a tear stained Victoire up. As Ben helped Stella up both Teddy and Keefe were standing up shakily while Addi was in her chair smirking smugly.

"Come on, guys let's get out of here," Lucy said nervously.

"Bye Keefe, Stella, Addi!" Teddy said hugging them all.

"See you after Christmas!" Stella said cheerfully to all of them. As they walked through the halls and down the lift Lucy felt a tension that wasn't there before.


	2. Snogs and Shotgun

"Vic, You've got to believe me, I haven't seen any other girls. Addi's just mad because when she first saw me again she tried to hit on me!" Teddy cried, exasperated. Victoire opened her mouth to contradict him when Lucy stopped her in her tracks.

"Again, what do you do you mean, again?" Lucy asked, confused.

"We've all met her before," Teddy answered.

"Huh?" They all said.

"Remember old aunt Beatrice, who wasn't really our aunt?" Teddy asked.

"Yes! She used to come at Christmas when we were little, and bring her granddaughter Adelaide with her!" Said Lucy remembering the kind old woman.

"Yes! Auntie Bea is Addi's grandma, and when her Grandpa Ed died, Bea sent Addi to my school and asked me to befriend her!" Teddy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait-you mean to tell me that, that purple haired rock n' roll chick is the same person as tiny, pigtailed, skirt and jumper Adelaide!" Ben said shocked.

"Yep, hard to believe, huh?" Teddy said laughing. "Anyway, Vic you have to believe me there is nothing going on between me and Addi or any other girl other than you for that matter!" He said pleadingly to Victoire. "The only reason Addi told you that was because when she first was hitting on me I turned her down but I didn't tell her why!"

"Oh Teddy, I believe you! You are such a wonderful person to befriend her and help her cope with her loss!" Victoire said, launching herself at Teddy, kissing him fiercely.

"Eeeeuuck," Ben said turning in his seat to make a face of disgust at Victoire and Teddy.

"Oh, shut it Ben! You get around snogging people way more than I do!" Victoire said coming up for air.

"Not anymore! I'm saving this lips for some one special!" Ben said, Wiggling his eyebrows at Lucy. Lucy kept her hands on the wheel and her face towards the road, but stopped to look sideways at him skeptically. Teddy and Victoire went back to snogging in the backseat. Lucy frowned.

"What's the matter Lu? Jealous of their relationship?" Ben asked. Lucy laughed for a long time.

"Wait-your serious?" Lucy said mock surprised.

"Ha-ha Lucy, very funny. I was kidding, sort of. Does this mean that all hopes of us being together are dashed?" Ben asked pretending to be worried. Lucy just shrugged. Ben smiled at her then they both turned back to the road.

Soon, they arrived at the home of Michael, Marietta, Anna, Gillian and Tate Corner.

"Alright everybody, I'll just pop in there, get Molly and come back-don't move or get out of the car alright?" Lucy told them.

"I want to cone get Molly with you!" Ben whined

"No way, if you come it will take a million years because you'll stop and talk to Tate or annoy the heck out of Anna!" Lucy said immediately.

"You can't leave me here with them snogging their brains out, and I won't stop to talk to Tate or annoy Anna! Come on Lucille, you know me better than anyone, you'd be able to tell if I was lying, right?" Ben pleaded.

"Fine, let's go and make this quick I'm not in the mood for Tate's teasing or Gillian commenting on my makeup, or hair, or clothes today," Lucy said. Ben smiled, they got out of the car and headed towards the door. Lucy took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Immediately sprang open and Marietta grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"It's so wonderful to see you ! You've grown so much, I think you're taller than me!" Marietta squealed. Lucy seriously doubted that she had grown at all, she was the shortest person in her year besides Claire Finnagen,(Claire was 5'1 and Lucy was 5'3). But then again, Marietta was really tiny, so Lucy probably seemed tall to her.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Corner," Lucy replied

"Call me Marietta darling," Marietta said winking.

"Of course, Marietta," Lucy said giggling. It was a game they played, every time Lucy would call Marietta "Mrs. Corner" and Marietta would correct her. As they waked down the hall Marietta chatted away.

"Anna and Molly stayed up late lat night so Molly is probably exhausted, so be prepared!" Marietta babbled.

"Oh, you know Mol, she could go three days without rest and still be bouncing off the walls!" Lucy said laughing.

"Oh, and Ben, Tate is upstairs in his room if you want to say, hi," She said turning to Ben.

"Oh, no can't do that. I'm under strict orders. I'm only allowed to come in grab mol and get out of here," Ben said seriously.

"Oh, and who are these orders from, now?" Marietta said raising her eyebrows.

"The Boss," Ben said with a poker face.

"And who is 'The Boss'?" Marietta pried.

"Why, your looking right at her!" Ben said laughing. Marietta cracked up and then smiled a knowing smile at the both of them, Lucy blushed. They walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table was a dark haired girl with caked on makeup and a short denim skirt. Lucy silently wondered how she could bear to wear something so short in the winter, in London, but beauty hurts. Well, at least that's what her aunt said.

"Hey Luce, Ben," Gillian said.

"Hey Gil," Ben said awkwardly. In the third year in an attempt to prove to his friends that he no longer pined after Lucy, Ben had gone out with Gillian for a month. Needless to say, it didn't work out so well.(i.e. It crashed and burned)

"Hi, Gillian do you know where Molly is, or at least where her junk is?" Lucy asked her.

"No, but I heard an explosion coming from upstairs like, fifteen minutes ago. So they are probably in Anna's room," Gillian said, picking at her manicure.

"Thanks, Ben you-" Ben gave her a pleading look. "-You come with me, and retrieve Molly," Lucy said. As they left the kitchen Ben looked relieved. Lucy couldn't blame him, his break up with Gillian had been pretty nasty.

Lucy pushed open the door to Anna's shockingly blue room. Molly and Anna were both laying on Anna's bed playing exploding snap. Every time the cards exploded Molly would crack up while Anna's light brown curls would fly back, past her face.

"Come on Mol, we have to go. If we arrive late, Gran will kill us!" Lucy said hurriedly to Molly.

"Calm down, sis I'm coming!" Molly said climbing off the bed. Molly was Lucy's "identical" twin sister, although Lucy didn't think they were that identical. Lucy's eyes were a pale teal, while Molly's were a dark blue. Molly's hair was far more ginger than Lucy's auburn hair was and unlike Lucy's waist length waves, Molly's messy hair reached her shoulders and usually was in a ponytail, bun or some other quick pile. Lucy also was very short while Molly was more average. Lastly, Molly was a very proud Gryffindor, while Lucy was a Ravenclaw.

"So, the 'mission' went okay?" Molly asked.

"Yep, fake identification and all," Lucy replied. Molly grabbed her bag, hugged Anna and walked towards the door.

"Bye Mol, hi Lucy, Ben!" Anna called after them.

"Hi Anna!" Lucy called over her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

As they reached the downstairs hall, Marietta hugged and kissed them goodbye. When they were headed towards Lucy's car,she turned to Molly. "Your sitting in the back with Vic and Teddy by the way."

"WHAT? No! That's not fair I was about to call shot gun!" Molly cried. Lucy shrugged.

"If you want to fight Ben for shotgun be my guest," Lucy said as she slid into the drivers seat. Molly huffed and got into the back seat. Ben smirked at her and happily hopped in the car.

"How come your car's so bloody small?" complained a smushed Molly as they pulled out on to the road. Lucy rolled her eyes. Yes, her baby blue VW Bug was small, but it was her's the tattered white seats and dream catcher were all her's.


	3. Pandemonium

As the burrow pulled into view Lucy heard Molly let out a sigh of relief, and Lucy for once, couldn't blame her. Teddy and Victoire had spent most of the ride connected by the mouth.

"We're here," Lucy said blandly. Everybody looked out their windows(as if even after living there for sixteen years they still needed to check) and hopped out of the car. As they reached the front door Lucy pulled out her wand and tapped all the scarlet stones on the door. They were greeted by pandemonium.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"I swear mum it wasn't me-"

"Who was it then?" "Muuuuuuum! Help, my nail polish spilled!"

"Gran? I'm hunnnnngry!"

Lucy's eyes widened, she tried to reach her Aunt Ginny but people kept getting in the way. Finally ahe was just fed up with everything and shouted.

"HELLO? EVERYBODY? SHUT IT! WE JUST GOT HERE! DOES NOBODY WANT TO SAY HI TO TEDDY? OR BEN? OR MOLLY? OR EVEN SEE HOW OUR MISSION WENT?" Lucy finished. Everybody turned and started running towards Teddy screaming his name, hugging and kissing him. Lucy turned and started up the stairs, rubbing her temples. She opened up her door and nearly screamed. Her cousin Rose was sitting on her bed reading her favorite book, Violet Ink by Rebecca Wescott.

"Rose! You scared me to death, what are you doing on my bed?" Lucy asked, her hand on her chest, startled.

"Well I was in my room but then James and Freddy-or one of them at least, threw a firework in and Lil spilled her nail polish and it stunk in there. So, I came in here," Rose said simply, flicking the end of her braid against her palm.

"Oh, I think I heard Aunt Gin shouting about that downstairs," Lucy said putting two and two together.

"Yeah, I did too," Rose nodded. Lucy walked over to her bed and sat down next to Rose, putting her head on her shoulder. Rose picked up the book and they both read it silently for a good fifteen minutes before Rose put the book down suddenly.

"So, Ben's staying for Christmas then? She asked.

"Yeah, Ernie-well, Professor Macmillian had to stay at Hogwarts and Hannah had to go to Ireland to visit her sister, who's very sick," Lucy explained.

"That sucks," Rose said plainly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy agreed. "He seems to have fun while he's here though."

"That's because your here," Rose said giggling and poking Lucy in the side.

"It is not!" Lucy said, her cheeks growing hot.

"Oh, come on Luce, you can deny liking him but you can't deny he loves you. How many times has he asked you out this year?" Rose asked.

"Twenty-three," Lucy grumbled.

"See, I'm telling you that's love," Rose said matter of factly.

"Or he's just bonkers?" Lucy suggested.

"Well, that too," Rose agreed, laughing. Lucy sat up all the way and took off her boots and coat, heading to her closet next to Vic's bed in search of something to wear. She found a pair of black leggings, an old faded light blue t-shirt with the Beauxbatons logo on it. She changed, then swung her hair into a high ponytail. She turned to Rose who had taken off her sweatshirt to reveal a Chuddley Cannons shirt of her brother's.

"Come on Rose, lets go see if Gran made lunch yet," Lucy said opening her door. She and Rose headed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Grandma Molly and her Aunt Hermione chatting by the fridge while the Sandwiches made themselves, carefully plopping tomatoes, lettuce, cheese etc. on the rolls.

"Hi Gran, Aunt Mione," Lucy said as she reached over and nicked a crisp from the bowl.

"Hi mum and Gran," Rose said also taking a crisp.

"Hello girls, why don't you do outside and fetch everyone else Lucille, and Rosalind you can set the table honey," Gran said. Only Gran called everyone by their full given name all the time.

"Okay, but if James is in a tree again I'm not climbing to get him this time," Lucy grumbled at the memory. Her Gran laughed.

"Don't worry, Lulu I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson," She told Lucy. Lucy cringed at the nickname her Gran, mum and all her aunts often called her when they thought she was being funny or cute. Lucy's real name was Lucille Amelia Weasley but almost everyone called her Lucy, except her Gran. Vic, Molly and Dom also didn't call her Lucy all the time but instead called her sis, or sissy.

Audrey(her mum) and Aunt Fleur(Vic, Dom and Louis's mum) had been best friends at Beauxbatons, so the four girls(and Louis) had grown up as siblings.

As Lucy headed outside she saw lots of commotion, just like always. James and Freddy were flying on their brooms and tossing a quaffle, while Molly and Vic were sitting under a tree chatting with Uncle Harry and Uncle Bill, Roxanne and Lily were doing nails, Aunt Ginny was tossing a snitch with Al and everyone else was causing havoc. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Hey, you lot! Lunch is ready, go wash up then go sit at the table!" Lucy shouted. As soon as her family heard the word "lunch" they all either flocked to their gender specific bathrooms, the hall bathroom, or the hose to clean up. Lucy headed to the kitchen to wash her own hands and then took a seat near the end of the table.

"So...Where's my food?" A voice said. Lucy jumped, next to her was her cousin James who looked starving and impatient. Lucy rolled her eyes, James was always starving.

"Patience we're all waiting too," Uncle Harry said as he joined them at the table."So the mission went okay?"

"Yes, I don't think they suspected for even a second that we weren't who we said we were,"Lucy assured him.

"Good."

"I haven't the time for patience, I need to practice for quidditch!" James complained.

"Relax James, quidditch, as well as school doesn't start for another two weeks or so," Lily told her brother as she sat down.

"Easy for you to say, Hufflepuff's going to lose even if you practice," James retorted. Lily was James's 12 year old sister and Lucy's cousin. She was in Hufflepuff, unlike her Gryffindor siblings and James often teased her for it.

"No we're not, Lara Thomas is captain, you guys are the one's that are going to lose third year!" Lily said triumphantly. Grandma Molly came over and set the sandwiches down on the table. James hurriedly grabbed four and stuffed two in his mouth. Lucy grimaced, she couldn't imagine eating food the way James did. More and more of their family kept sitting down to eat at the table.

"Psst... Hey Luce, can you do me a favor?" Roxanne said leaning behind Lily to talk to Lucy.

"That depends...What is it?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you see, Tanner Wood's taking me out on Saturday night and I was wondering if I could borrow white glitter pumps and your sparkle eye makeup?" Roxanne said hopefully. Lucy's eyes popped open back to their normal round shape, not as big of a favor as she thought

"Okay, if you come to my room at like five on Saturday night I'll help you get ready," Lucy told her.

"Thank you so much, I'm so excited for it! He's taking me to the Leaky Cauldron then we are going for a walk on the beach!" Roxanne said happily.

"Is this your first date together?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! And I'm super psyched. But I'm also worried, what if he decides he doesn't like me?" Roxanne asked biting her lip.

"Don't worry Rox, he'll like you. You are a very likable person and very cute!" Lucy assured her younger cousin.

"Thanks! I'm thinking of wearing either my black skirt or the striped dress. What do you think?" Roxanne asked.

"Um, I'll have to look but I think the dress," Lucy told her.

"Me too, I'm gonna finish up my D.A.D.A. essay, k?" Roxanne said pushing her chair out and standing up.

"Okay, see you later," Lucy said as Roxanne left the room and headed up the stairs. Lucy turned to join her mum and Vic's conversation, but they were talking about her relationship with Teddy. So, she turned to James and Ben who were talking about who knows what.

"So, by Christmas?" James asked skeptically in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean she'll probably say no, but why not try?" Ben replied. Lucy made a face. Ben was going to up the number of times he'd asked her out this year to twenty-four. Lucy finished her food in silence and then carried her plate to the sink.

As she headed up the stairs she rubbed her eyes. She had had a long day. A really long day. When she got into her room she loosened her ponytail, unfolded the covers and settled in for a rest.


	4. Boys and Watermelon Lip gloss

"Roxy, hold still or I'll smear your mascara!" Lucy told a figity Roxanne.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Roxanne said.

"I know, but please hold still!" Lucy said patiently. As Lucy did Roxanne's hair and makeup, Molly was tearing apart their closet, in search of Victoire's black handbag.

"How are you getting to the leaky cauldron?" Victoire asked from her bed as she leafed through Witch Weekly.

"Tanner's driving," Roxanne said plainly.

"Woah-wait, your going out with someone who's sixteen?" Molly said poking her head out of the closet.

"Yeah, you gotta problem?" Roxanne asked frowning.

"Yes, you're only thirteen," Molly told her as if it wasn't obvious.

"It's not really any of your business, Molly Penelope!" Roxanne said haughtily.

"Molly, calm down. Roxanne, just be careful. I know what boy's my age are like, and they don't always want the right things from girls, okay?" Lucy told her.

"I know, but Tanner's not like that, I swear," Roxanne said turning to look at her.

"I know, but sometimes people don't show their true colors until later, kay? I've gone out with loads of guys like that as I assume so did Vic, right?"

"Right," Victoire said.

"I haven't," Molly piped up.

"We know," Lucy said frowning, Molly had only gone out with one guy in her entire life, and that's because Lucy had tricked her into it.

Okay, I'll be careful," Roxanne promised.

"Good, now stand up and show us your full ensem-" Lucy started.

"I found it!" Molly shouted.

"Found what?" asked Victoire, confused.

"The bag!" Molly said holding the stupid thing up.

"Oh, good. Now Roxanne, model your outfit!" Lucy said excitedly. Roxanne stood up. She was wearing her shoulder length hair in curls with a lace braid on one side. She had on Lucy's sparkle eye shadow and her own pink lipstick. Her dress had wide black and white stripes, over it was a short sleeved black shrug. Lucy's glittery low heeled white pumps, and most importantly, a very big smile. Lucy snapped a picture.

"Okay, go have fun! Remember to be back by ten," Lucy said waving.

"Bye guys! Thanks for helping!" Roxy called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs. Lucy smiled and waved once more. Molly frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Chill out Mol, I put a tracking spell on those shoes-or well, mum did. If he tries anything funny, I'll know when, where and how," Lucy told Molly, who didn't look convinced.

"Trust me Molly, it works mum put one on my locket when I first started dating Teddy. And one time-" Molly covered her ears.

"STOP! I don't wanna hear more, Vic!" She screeched. Lucy cracked up. Molly stuck her tongue out at them.

"Real mature, Molly Sis!" Victoire said back.

"It's not my job to be mature that's Lucy's!" Molly shot back. Lucy shrugged, she was a prefect after all. But so was Molly.

"Well... technically, Mol, it's your job too. Or have you suddenly stopped being a prefect or something?" Lucy asked her.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was appointed prefect! That's Professor Neville's," Molly said defensively.

"I was joking Mol, -not that I don't think Professor Longbottom was off his rocker when he chose you as prefect instead of Lillia Samuel!" Lucy said loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ladies follow my rule," Ben said from the doorway.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Molly asked, folding her arms.

"Lucy is always right," Ben said, then bolted down the hallway. They all rushed to the doorway just in time to see Ben slam the door to Freddy and James's room.

"Damn!" Molly swore.

"Don't swear," Lucy said absent mindedly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Molly said to her. Lucy rolled her eyes at Molly. Victoire rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Give it a rest why don't you? You're giving me a headache!" Victoire yelled.

"Now I have a headache!" Lucy said turning and plopping on her bed. Molly sat on her own bed that was next to Lucy's.

After the war all of Gran's children had moved back in with her. Gradually so did heir spouses. As the couples began to have children, the kids would be put into bedrooms with their siblings or cousins that were their same gender and closest to their age. Since Teddy was first, and the oldest boy by a lot, he had his own room. Molly and Lucy were born next in April two years later and a month later, Victoire was born. They had shared this bedroom their whole lives. The other room pairings were as followed: Freddy and James, Lily and Roxanne, Rose and Dom, and Hugo, Louis and Al.

Molly, Lucy and Victoire's bedroom was painted a lavenderish color and each girl had their own bed and desk (at the foot of it) in their own style. Victoire's bedding was a pale blue and had white lace and polka dots. Her desk was white and her bed was against the left(from the door) wall. Lucy's bedding was white and fluffy. She had dark purple sheets and different shades of purple accent pillows. Her desk was a dark wood, and her bed was in the center of the room. Molly's area was what you could call the focal point of the room. Her sheets were a bright turquoise, her comforter was striped rainbow, all her pillows were different colors and patterns, and her pale wooded desk had been splatter painted. Her bed was on the far right. All of the girls beds were a different color rod iron, Lucy's was black(just normal rod iron), Victoire's was white and Molly's was bright yellow. All of their clothes were kept either in the drawers under their beds, or the closet. All their hair, stuff and makeup was kept in the vanity opposite of Lucy's bed. Nest to the vanity was a hutch that housed Lucy's rabbit, Ollie

Their room was arranged the best (it also was the biggest) of all the Weasley-Potter girls bedrooms. Because of this all the girls liked to gather their at night during the holidays for sleep overs, gossip sessions, advice, or GOWG (gathering of Wotter girls) meeting.

Tonight they were having a gossip/advice session. This meant there wasn't any emergency or urgent matter like in a GOWG and no one except Lucy, Vic and Molly were sleeping in there.

"Hey, you all! Why so quiet?" Lily said bounding into the room with a pillow in her arms. Her wavy reddish brown hair was in a knot on the very top of her head.

"Hey Lils, you know it's not a sleep over, right?" Molly said eyeing Lily's pillow.

"Of course I do, If it was a sleep over I would've brought more stuff, silly!" Lily said squishing her pillow on the foot of Lucy's bed and then throwing herself on top of it. Lucy moved her feet so they weren't in Lily's face.

"Where's Rose?" Lucy asked Lily.

"In the loo brushing her hair still," Lily said picking up Lucy's watermelon lip smacker and putting it on.

"Uh oh, I better go help her," Lucy said. "You two put on your pj's, I'm going to help Rose with her mane." Lucy opened the door to the bathroom, which was ajoining to the room by a door next to her by the closet. All the girls bedrooms were connected to it. As she walked into the bathroom to see Rose trying to pull her hairbrush out of her long Red curls. Lucy took the brush and carefully tugged the brush out of her hair.

"Thanks Luce!" Rose said turning around and smiling gratefully.

"Your welcome! Now, let's go to my room, I have to get into my pj's and then I'll finish brushing and braiding your hair, kay?" Lucy said reaching for the door to her bedroom.

"Okay! Thanks!" Rose said beaming. They headed back into Lucy's bedroom to see that Dom had joined them as well, she was sitting next to Molly sorting chocolate frog cards. Lucy pulled a drawer open and pulled out her pink pyjama bottoms, a white tank and bunny slippers. She quickly changed and through her hair into a messy ponytail. She sat down on her bed behind Rose and started to gently brush the rats out of her cousin's hair.

"So, what'ya want to talk about?" asked Lily who was now leafing through a copy of Seventeen that Aunt Hermione had gotten her.

"Oooh! How is your relationship with Steven?" Victoire asked Lily excitedly.

"Well... since you asked, it's not really a relationship seeing as I'm only twelve and he's only thirteen. But, on the last day of term we went out to the dock on the black lake and he kissed me!" Lily said nearly exploding with joy.

"Big deal he's kissed you before," Molly said as she laid back on her pillows and opened a new chocolate frog. Lucy gave her a look that said Your cousin's excited, don't ruin it! Molly just shrugged.

"I know, but this time it almost turned into a full on snog! He had his hands on my waist and everything, but James came up from behind us and pushed us in!" Lily said glumly.

"What are brothers for?" Victoire told her.

"That's not what you said when Louis interrupted you and Teddy snogging in his tent while we were camping last summer!" Molly pointed out. Victoire glared at her.

"You know, I really like this Watermelon lip gloss. Where'd you get it?" Lily said turning to look at Lucy.

"Your mum gave it to me for my birthday last year," Lucy told her.

"Oh, I'll have to ask her then," Lily replied. "Did Rox say what time she'd be back?" Lucy shook her head.

"I told her she had to be back by ten, though," Lucy said.

"Do you think she'll actually be back by then?" Victoire asked.

"Probably not," Dom said looking up from her chocolate frog cards. "She'll be too busy making out with Tanner."

"Making out?" Molly said looking appalled.

"But, Roxy said this was her first date with him!" Lucy said tying up the end of Rose's braid with a hairband.

"Yeah, but I know Tanner, he'll manage to get a snog in somewhere!" Dom told her.

"Can't you monitor her by her shoes?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, If anything racy happens this charm will light up," Lucy explained holding up the double oval shaped charm on her necklace."It will glow red if they kiss, Blue if they snog"

"Okay good! I'll watch it," Molly volunteered.

"No need, it will also grow hot to the touch,'' Lucy assured her.

"You don't think he will, er, try to kiss her?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so. But then again I don't know him well," Lucy answered.

"I do know him, and I think you should keep an eye on that necklace!" Dom piped up.

"Same," Molly said. Lucy sighed, now she was beginning to worry about Roxanne. It was Victoire who calmed her down.

"Don't worry I don't think he would on the first date. He'd wait until she trusted him more," Victoire assured her. Lucy nodded, Victoire was probably right.

"OMG! Celestina Warbeck broke up with Kendi Snugroff!" Lily exlaimed(she was now looking at both Witch Weekly and Seventeen at the same time)

"Who?" Molly asked. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Celestina Warbeck is like, one of the most famous singing sorceress ever!" Victoire told them like it was super obvious. Dom rolled her eyes at her sister. "I saw that Dom!" Victoire said frowning. Dom shrugged.

"We know who Celestina Warbeck is, Gran plays her music every Christmas," Dom said. "We want to know who Kendi Snugroff is!"

"He's the lead singer of The Weird Sisters," Lily explained.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Yeah, well him and Celestina just broke up and are going into a custody battle over their pygmy puff, Snuggles," Lily told them, flipping through the rest of the story.

"That's stupid," Molly said making a face. Lucy and Dom nodded in agreement.

"Not really, for celebrities it's actually not that bad," Victoire informed them.

"Ugh, I'm glad I'm not a celebrity," Molly told her.

"Well, you sorta are by wizarding standards. I mean we all are," Dom told Molly.

"Yeah, but we're famous because of how we were born not because we magically made our voice sound like one of those muggle opera's," Molly replied.

"Whatever, same difference. But child celebrities are treated differently, when your grown you'll have to deal with all the celebrity crap," Rose told Molly.

"UGH! Why did Dad have to become Minister of Magic anyways?" Molly asked.

"It's not just that," Lucy said.

"What else would it be?" Molly asked Lucy.

"Umm, let me think. You live in the same house as The Golden Trio, and you share a bedroom with Bill Weasley the almost werewolf's daughter!" Lucy said to an apparently oblivious Molly.

"Huh, I never thought about that," Molly said. Lucy rolled her eyes for what felt like the a thousandth time that day. Lucy swore that someday she was going to need an eye treatment because of how much she rolled her eyes.

Lucy heard a knock on the door. She got up to open it. It was her Mum who was carrying a tray with 6 warm, foamy butterbeers, and cookies and sweets.

"Thanks Mum!'' Lucy said. All the rest of the girls nodded in agreement and chorused in with ''Thanks Auntie Audrey!"

"Bien sûr! Vous, les filles se amuser, mais ne restez pas trop tard," (Of course! You girls have fun, but don't stay up too late.) Her mother told the girls.

"Maman, nous ne serons pas!"(Mum, we won't! ) Molly said.

"Ugh! Don't speak french, me and Lily can't understand!" Rose said. Lucy and Molly's mum was from Australia, so her English as well as (Molly and Lucy's) had a slight Australian accent. But, when Audrey was eleven she was excepted to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, so she often slipped into french. Lucy, Molly, Victoire, Dom and Louis all spoke French because of their mother's, but Rose and Lily only knew a minimal amount.

"She said that it was no problem, and that we'd better not stay up to late. Molly said that we wouldn't, although we all know that's a lie!" Victoire told Rose and Lily.

"Oh, thanks Vic!"Rose said. "And thank you Auntie Audrey!"

"Of course!" her mum said kissing Rose's head. She walked out the door, as she did so she dimmed the lights. When she was gone, Molly got up and turned the lights back up. Molly picked up her butterbeer and chocolate chip cookie.

"Mmmm...there is nothing like warm butterbeer in the winter inside this igloo!" Molly exlaimed.

"It's not an igloo in here! Your just weird, but your right warm butterbeer is good," Lucy told her, licking some of the foam of her's. She reached over and grabbed a Violet Crumble bar of the tray.

"Can you pass me my butterbeer Lucy goosey?" Lily asked.

"I will if you stop calling me that, and be careful my bedding's white!" Lucy told her, handing her a mug. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, I won't! And no, you'll always be Lucy goosey," Lily replied. Lucy sighed, she had the worst nicnames in the world.

"Haha, that's not even the worst nickname you have!" Molly said laughing at her.

"Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage!" Lucy retorted.

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused.

"It's a popular french insult. It means 'You have the brain of a cheese sandwich', basically saying Molly's stupid," Dom explained.

"Oh, that's weird!" Rose informed her.

"Hey, I didn't invent the language, I only speak it!" Dom said defensively. Lucy nodded in agreement. Although, she did rather enjoy the humor of french insults. Lucy continued to listen to the buzz of conversation while she finished her butterbeer. When she was done she set it down on her night stand and crawled under her covers. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Longbottoms

"Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas Eve and the Longbottoms are coming!" Lucy shouted shaking her very sleepy cousin awake.

"Ugh, why are you waking me up?" Dom said throwing her pillow over her face.

"Because Molly threw a book at me and Vic just wouldn't move. I shook Roxanne on the way in here-I stopped in her and Lily's room and Lily was out cold-and she said some not great things to me," Lucy told her, pulling back Dom's pink and green quilt. Dom curled up in a ball.

"Yeah, she's been acting weirder since her date with Tanner," Dom said, finally sitting up and grabbing her brush to comb her pale, strawberry blonde hair. Lucy resisted the urge to take a picture of the way Dom's bangs were falling into her eyes and her hair was sticking up towards the sky. "You're already dressed?" Dom said incredulously.

"Yes, it is already ten o'clock Dommy!" Lucy reminded Dom.

"Damn! They're going to be here at ten forty-five!" Dom screeched, jumping out of bed and rushing to her closet to grab a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and jeans.( Lucy herself was wearing a white t-shirt, dark jeans, black converse and her hair was in a side loony braid.) "Let's go I'm starving!" Dom said opening her door and running down the rushed into the kitchen to join Their mother's as well as Gran and Aunt Ginny.

"Hey mum, Gran, Aunt fleur, Aunt Ginny!" Lucy greeted them. Dom just waved in their general direction before grabbing a homemade doughnut.

"Good Morning Lucille, Dominique," Her grandmother said to Lucy and Dom. Lucy's Mum smiled at them both and poured them some tea. Lucy accepted her cup of tea gratefully and picked up a bagel and started to smear cream cheese on it.

"LOOK OUT! ROUGE BLUDGER!" Lucy heard Freddy yell, she didn't even hesitate to duck. Gran's cabinet was not so lucky, glass and wood sprayed everywhere.

"FEDERICK LEE WEASLEY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" Gran screamed at Freddy, waving her wand to clean up the mess. Lucy had heard stories of how much her Gran had been feared by her sons from her dad and uncle's. But this, this was proof of how they must've felt.

"I'm sorry Gran! It won't happen again!" Freddy said running back outside. Gran sighed. "These boys are going to be the end of me," She said.

"Just wait until the Longbottoms get here, you'll have two more to deal with!" Molly said from the doorway, still in a dressing gown and slippers.

"And you'll have to deal with Lorcan chasing after you! Go get dressed Mol," Lucy told her sister.

"Not in the mood." "The Longbottoms will be here in ten minutes," Dom said. "And I will be right back," Molly said turning and heading back to their room.

"So, where will everyone be staying?" Lucy asked her Gran.

"Ben will be staying with Teddy instead of James and Frederick, and the twins Lorcan and Lysander will be staying with James and Frederick. Liesl will be staying with you, Victoire and Molly. And Alice will be with Rosalind and Dominique, Lena will be with Roxanne and Lily," Gran said.

"Okay, I think the girls are all sleeping in my room Christmas Eve, but the rest should go according to plan," Lucy replied.

"Where are Luna and Neville staying?" Her mother asked.

"In our one and only guest room," Gran said.

"We don't have a guest room," Dom told her.

"Yes, but your grandmother put a bed in the sewing room and is now calling it the guest room,'' Her Aunt Ginny told them.

"Oh."

The doorbell screeched.

"Mrs and Mr. Longbottom have arrived along wi-"

"THEY"RE HERE!" Molly shouted emerging at the top of the stairs, now dressed. Lucy ran to get the door and when she did she saw seven smiling faces looking at her for a split second before they all crushed her with hugs. Lucy hugged them all enthusiastically. They all did kind of a shuffle dance into the living room where the rest of Lucy's family joined in on the hugs and kisses.

"Hey Lu! It's great to see you, because I totally didn't see you a week ago," a tall girl with waist length blonde hair said slinging an arm around her.

"Hey Liesl! Here, let's take your stuff up to my room," Lucy said grabbing Leisl's bag.

"Okay! Where's Vic?" Leisl asked.

"Probably either snogging Teddy or putting on make up," Lucy responded honestly. Liesl laughed, they headed up the stairs where Lucy pushed open the door to her bedroom. "Eeeek!" She squealed.

"Eeek!" Squealed Teddy and Victoire who had been snogging on Victoire's bed.

"Ugh! You do know I live in here to?" Lucy asked.

"We uh, didn't think you'd come in here," Teddy said, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Again I say, I live in here too," Lucy repeated.

"Uh, well, sorry," Teddy said jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

"Ugh Vic, can't you guys do that somewhere I don't have the chance to walk in?" Lucy said, sitting Liesl's stuff on her desk chair and then plopping down.

"Well, Teddy only came in here to tell me the Longbottoms were here and things got...carried away," Victoire said defensively. "

Yeah right!" Liesl said sitting on Molly's bed and taking off her coat.

"It's true!" Victoire said.

"Okay, whatever," Lucy said laughing.

"Ugh! where's Molly?" Victoire asked.

"If your asking because you think she'll sympathize, I doubt she will," Lucy told her cousin who had started doing her makeup in the vanity mirror.

"No! I just want to go find someone who will be nice to me!" Victoire retorted.

"Okay, Mum is in the kitchen," Lucy told her.

"Ta gueule!"(Shut up) Victoire said.

"I don't speak french but I after all these years I think I know what that means. Um...Shut up?" Liesl said. Lucy nodded. "Well, I saw Ben here I wonder if that'll be awkward," Liesl said. Ben was Neville's son by his first marriage to Hannah Abbott, they got divorced while Hannah was pregnant with Ben(They didn't know that the time). A year later Neville married Luna(who had Leisl by her marriage to Rolf Scamander) and Hannah had married Ernie Macmillian who legally adopted Ben, and Neville adopted Liesl. Only when he got a letter from Ben saying he wanted to meet him(his biological father) did Neville find out about him. It caused a huge fight between Neville and Hannah.

"I doubt it, its Hannah he's upset with, not Ben," Victoire assured her.

"I know but still."

"It'll be fine your dad's not one to release his anger on kids," Lucy piped up.

"I guess, now where's James I have a prank idea and I have been meaning to get back him for quite some time," Liesl said mischievously.

...

"So where's everyone else?" Lily asked Lucy while bending over into a backbend and grabbing her ankles. Lucy frowned, she was flexible but not as flexible as Lily, who was basically a rubber band.

"I think they're getting stuff for the sleepover," Lucy told her.

"It's a sleepover?" Lily asked popping back up.

"Yes Lils, just like every Christmas since I was seven, Rose was was five, Dom was six and you were a baby,"Lucy reminded her.

"Oops, I'll be right back I'm gonna get some stuff," Lily told her. Now Lucy was worried "some" stuff to Lily was a normal person's "I'm going on a three month vacation" stuff.

"Left, right, Left, right, left, right, okay going through the door!" Dom said. Rose, Dom and Alice (Liesl's 14 year old sister) were carrying what looked like Dom's mattress.

"D-om! I told you not to bring your whole mattress this year!" Lucy whined.

"Yeah I know, but we need more space for sleeping than just you, Molly and Vic's beds," Dom reasoned. Lucy sighed.

"So where are you gonna put it?" She asked them as they shuffled in.

"In between you and Molly's beds and we are going to bring my mattress in and put it between yours and Vic's,'' Rose told her.

"Who's where?" Lucy asked. They set the mattress down with a thunk.

"Well, I think you and Molly will be in yours, Vic and Liesl will be in hers, Rose and Rox will be on her mattress, Alice and I will be on mine and Lena and Lily will be in Molly's," Dom replied. Lena was Liesl and Alice's 12 year old sister.

"I don't think Molly will be thrilled with the idea of not being in her own bed."

"I already asked her," Rose told them.

"You did?" Lucy asked skeptically, it took more than asking to get Molly to agree to something.

"...And two hours of begging, four chocolate frogs, and a container of broom polish later, she agreed," Rose finished.

"That sounds more like Mol," Lucy agreed.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" cried a voice from the door. Lucy turned to see Lily carrying several blankets and pillows, so many you couldn't see her face.

"Here, I'll help you Lily," Lucy said taking a pile of junk from Lily and placing it on Molly's bed."Has anyone seen Molly lately?"

"Last I checked Lorcan was chasing after trying to kiss her in the field behind our house," Alice told them trying not to laugh.

"OMG! I told Mol to try to remain at least fifty feet away from at all times," Lily said.

"Yeah but that's never stopped Lorcan from trying!" Lucy told her. Lorcan had fancied her since their fourth year,(and his third). Molly did not requite the feeling. "

AHHHHHHHH! GO AWAY!" They heard Molly shout.

"And that would be proof that Alice is right," Rose told them. The door flung open and a blur of auburn hair and a Gryffindor scarf flew in and then the door slammed once more.

"Feeewf, I got away!" Molly said with a sigh of relief as she shook the snow out of her hair and hung her coat in the closet.

"So, Lorcan has restarted his Molly chasing again, has he?" Lucy said raising her eyebrows.

"Ugh, yes! He was fine at dinner, then when we were all outside I got onto our swing and he started running up to me. I reacted to my instincts and started to get the hell outta there!" Molly told them.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily and Lucy were on Lucy's bed, Dom and Alice were sitting on Dom's mattress, Rose was creating a burrow on Molly's bed with the blankets that Lily had brought in, and Molly of course was standing by the door.

"Umm, Liesl and Vic are trying to get James back for turning there hair red and gold last week, Lena is outside with Al and Louis, she's hopelessly in love, and I don't know where Rox is," Rose told Molly.

"Roxanne is in our room and texting on her phone,'' Dom told them.

"Who's she texting?" Rose asked.

"Probably her boyfriend," Lily said frowning.

"-Wait a second-Roxanne has a boyfriend? Who?" Alice asked.

"Tanner Wood," Dom said making a face.

"The sixth year that asked _you_ out first day of term?" Alice asked, confused.

"The very same." Alice looked appalled.

"He's not a gentleman! Or even cute"She said.

"Or anything like Mike!" Dom agreed. Mike Creevy was the guy Dom had fancied for years now.

"Nobody's like Mike!" Lucy told her.

"Your right Mike's special!"Dom said.

"I meant, I've never met that big of a geek outside of my house!" Lucy finished.

"Hey! Just cuz he's smart but not in your house doesn't make him a nerd or a geek!" Dom retorted.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," Lucy said laughing. Dom made a face at her.

"Hey!"

"AHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" A voice shrieked. Two other voices giggled. "WHAT have YOU done?" James yelled.

"Well, it sounds like they got him back!" Rose said laughing.

"I can't believe you dyed my hair the nerd house colors!" James said. Liesl and Victoire came into the bedroom almost falling down laughing. James appeared seconds later, sure enough his hair was blue and bronze.

"Looks a sight nicer than the colors you dyed our hair last day of term!" Lucy told him, getting up to inspect his hair.

"But its the colors of the nerd house!" James whined.

"Better than the colors of the bighead house!" Rose retorted.

"Hey! Stop laughing, you too Alice! Your my best friend, BACK ME UP!" James said to them.

"I would, but you are a bit of a bighead!" Alice told him.

"Thanks Liss, I feel really loved," James said mock upset.

"I didn't say I didn't love you I said you were a bighead!" Alice said coming over and putting an arm around him. James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ah, young love!" Dom said. James punched her arm.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get outta here cuz, I'm guessing I'm not invited to your sleepover," James told them.

"No, your definitely not," Molly agreed.

"Well, so long suckers!" And James left their bedroom.

"So! Let's get this party started," Alice said flopping onto Dom's mattress and opening one of the chocolate bars on Molly's desk.

"Hey!" Molly yelled. "Those are mine!"

"No there not I brought them up here for tonight," Lucy told her.

"But they were on my desk!"

"That doesn't make them yours," She told Molly.

"Does so!" Molly said folding her arms. Lucy just rolled her eyes. Alice giggled.

"Okay! Anybody have anything important? Kisses, first dates, hot gossip, weird rumors, anything?" Dom asked, holding Lucy's hairbrush as a microphone.

"God Dominique, why do you have to be so immature?" Roxanne asked Dom, applying more of the bright red lipstick she was wearing. Lucy frowned at her, what was up with Roxanne lately?

"That is not hot gossip nor is it a weird rumor!" Dom said maintaining her game show host voice.

"And by the way I would not wear that shade of lipstick at your age you look like a coquine!"

"What's that?" Rose asked, furrowing her brow.

"It's french for slag -or someone who does not dress or act like a fourteen year old in other words," Lucy told her, and gave Dom a look that said _Do not use language like that near Lily and Lena!_ Dom shot her a look back that said _That's why I said it in french, stupid!_ Lucy just glared.

"I have news!" Lily said.

"Goody," Roxanne muttered.

"Mum said I could get a second piercing in my ear for my birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Ha! Like Uncle Harry would let you!" Molly said.

"Don't rain on my parade!" Lily shot back.

"Big deal! I already have two piercing in each each ear plus a belly button ring!" Roxanne gloated. Lily said whatever at the same time Molly, Victoire, and Lucy all screamed What? "And my boyfriend is taking me to Madam Pudifoots first Hogsmeade trip back after holiday!" She bragged.

"What? That's the day you promised to go for a girls day with Alice, Iris, and the rest of us!" Dom shouted in outrage.

"Yeah, but that was before Tanner asked me out, now I have more important things to do than go and do childish things with you kids," Roxanne responded. What was with Roxanne!

"I am fifteen! YOU are thirteen that hardly makes me a kid compared to you! And you promised you pinky promised!" Dom said tears welling up in her eyes, Lucy got up and put an arm around her.

"Ugh, pinky promises are for like, second years!" Roxanne replied.

"I'm a second year!" Lily said in outrage, Lena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and that was two weeks ago-I was in the common room at the time- and as far as I'm concerned, two weeks ago your were still a third year not a second year!" Molly told her.

"Yes, but I was so young, naive, and innocent then," Roxanne said, pulling out a nail file and filing her nails.

"You're still young, hopefully still innocent and you're even more naive now then you were then!" Lucy told her.

"And you told Dominique you would go, you should never back out on a promise!" Victoire said, starting to get upset.(Dom was her baby sister after all)

"More importantly, never put guys before your friends-they will stick with you even when you get dumped-AND even more importantly then that, Dom is your COUSIN! You put friends before guys, but you put family even before friends! WE will stick with you when no one else will! Lucy told Roxanne, starting to shout. "Dom is your closest cousin, your best friend. If I promised Victoire or Molly something, I would NEVER back out on that!"

"Well guess what Lucille? I'm NOT you! I'm not some goody-goody prefect! Your just jealous I have a boyfriend and you don't!" Roxanne snapped at her.

"JEALOUS? IF I WANTED A BOYFRIEND I WOULD'VE SAID YES ONE OF THE TWENTY THREE TIMES BEN ASKED ME OUT!" Lucy shouted at her, letting go of Dom and standing up.

"WHY THE HELL, HAVE YOU BEEN ACTING SO TERRIBLE ALL OF A SUDDEN? Huh? Why Roxanne? Do you think it's cool? Cos, its so not!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO, HUH LUCILLE AMELIA? Why?" Roxanne shouted back.

"Since you started hurting members of my family, I always side with my family. I always put them first!" Lucy told her.

"Uh, hello? I'm your family, I'm your cousin and I don't see you siding with me! I'm just as much family as Dominique!" Roxanne said, looking offended.

"Not if you act like that, your not!" Lucy retorted. "Now, if you don't mind please take yourself and your attitude, and leave my room please, I think Molly and Victoire will agree." They both nodded. Roxanne gave one last glare and stomped out.

"Well, now that she's gone, can we adjust so I have my bed back?" Molly asked them all.


	6. A Christmas to Remember

**UTHOR'S NOTE:Okay all, so I've realized that I forgot to mention that my version of J.K. Rowling's AMAZING world of Harry Potter does not go completely along with what is canon, and I know that. I created my own age differences between characters and they're not quite apparent so here they are!(The list will change as they get older, duh)**

 **Victoire: Sixth year, age 16**

 **Dominique: fourth year, age 15**

 **Louis: Third year, age 13**

 **Lucy: sixth year, age 16**

 **Molly: Sixth year, age 16**

 **Freddie: Fourth year, age 14**

 **Roxanne: third year, age 13**

 **Rose: Third year, age 13**

 **Hugo: second year, age 12**

 **James: fourth year, age 14**

 **Albus: third year, age 13**

 **Lily: second year, age 12**

 **Sincerely, Elle**

"Happy Christmas to me, Happy Christmas to me, Happy Christmas dear Molly, Happy Christmas to me!" Molly's off key singing jerked Lucy out of her slumber.

"wassa happen'n?" Lucy mumbled, spitting out what strands of Rose's curly hair had made it into her mouth through the night.

"It's Christmas Luc!" Molly shouted at her.

"Geez, no need to be so loud," Rose muttered, rolling over.

"Wake up Rose!"Dom shouted from her mattress, where she and Alice were buried in wrapping paper. "It's Christmas! Look I got the new book by Gilderoy Lockhart!" Gilderoy Lockhart was a basket case who used to be an author, he lost is memory when an obliviate charm that he tried to cast on Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron backfired. He now has started writing books about his "life" that are really utter rubbish, but very comical. He seems to think that what he writes is true though(Lucy had gone with Dom, and her Aunt Hermione when they were in Diagon Alley).

"And I got a set of potions that can turn your hair and nails different colors!" Lily exclaimed, she had always wanted to be a stylist, and always was trying to convince the other girls to let her style their hair and nails. Lucy dug into her pile of gifts and pulling out a small one that was teal and had tiny silver hearts on it. This has got to be from Ben she thought. Well, let's get this over with. She opened the box to find a brown speckled stone pendant in the shape of a heart, on a bronze chain. hmmph! She thought.

"What's that, sissy?" Dom asked her, only now did Lucy realize that she had stood up on her mattress to peer over Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh nothing, just from Ben," She replied.

"What does the note say?" Dom asked, curious.

"What note?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"The piece of paper at the bottom of the box," Dom told her pointing. Lucy saw that, indeed there was a note. She opened it.

Dear Lucy,

I hope you like the necklace, I found it at a muggle antique shop with my Aunt Belinda, who loves muggle junk. The shopkeeper told me that it's one of a kind!

Lots of Love,

Ben

P.S. Will you go out with me?

"He never does give up does he?" Rose said, also looking over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy shook her head. Digging more into her gifts, she had gotten lots of wonderful things. A broom care kit from Molly, a makeup kit kit from Roxanne (really?), a set of muggle books from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Holyhead Harpies stuff from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, a box that said open it you know you want to from Freddy and James(which she threw into her desk drawer, a book on rabbit care from Lily (which on the sticker said it was to her and Ollie, more books from Al and Rose, quaffle slippers from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, a dressing gown from Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, a container of Scaly Skin from Louis and Hugo, A patchwork dress from Aunt Luna, a book on kitten care from Lorcan and Lysander(those two really were weird, she didn't even have a kitten!) the customary Weasley sweater from Gran(this year it was dark pink with a grey "L" on it) and lastly a small box from Liesl, Mum, Victoire, Dad and Gran. She opened the box to find a note that said look in the closet Lucy got up and opened her closet to see a small fluffy grey kitten!

"EEEEE! MOOOOOLLLLY! ROOOOSE! Look I got a kitten!" Lucy shouted picking the furry thing up and reading the note on it's neck.

Dear Lucille Amelia,

I hope you love her! Victoire picked her out at the shelter, she's a girl and real sweetheart. Name her whatever you want. Thank you for being such a wonderful and responsible friend, sister, cousin, prefect and daughter! We Love you!

Love,

Gran, Maman, Liesl, Victoire and Dad

"Thank you so much!" Lucy squealed hugging Liesl and Victoire.

"You're welcome! And thank you so much for the books and the hair care potions set!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Of course!" Lucy replied. "Now lets get dressed so we can go down stairs and eat!"

"FFFFFOOOOOODDD!" Molly yelled jumping up and and yanking off her pajama top and pulling on her Weasley sweater. Lucy did the same but also pulled on leggings instead of just her pajama pants. The rest of the girls also dressed in various stages of comfort clothes, all wearing a rainbow of Weasley sweaters. (Victoire's was light blue, Molly's was bright Blue, Liesl's was coral and gray, Dom's was indigo and green, Rose's was light green, Alice's was baby yellow and grey, Lena's was purple and pink and Lily's was light pink and baby blue.) Roxanne was nowhere to be seen.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Gran shouted while she finished up the breakfast. Lucy noticed that one of the chairs had been decorated and had a welcome sign on it. Then it clicked. Today was the day her Grampa was coming home from St. Mungo's. He had been in and out of the hospital a lot recently and hopefully he was coming home for good. Lucy reached over and put her arms around Gran.

"It'll be okay Gran, he's coming home," Lucy whispered. Gran nodded, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Okay everybody, wash up!" Gran cried out softly. Aunt Ginny noticed that her mum was having a hard time and spoke up.

"HEY! YOU LOT! SHUT IT! Would everybody please go wash your hands! Aunt Astoria will be here any moment with Grampa!" Ginny shouted. Aunt Astoria was yet another friend of the family they called "Aunt" she was married to Draco Malfoy and Had a son named Scorpius (who fancied Rose) and a daughter Bella Malfoy. Draco always looked awkward during holidays because he was the only member of his family who didn't really act like they were part of Lucy's family as well.

As if on queue he doorbell screeched.

"Mrs. Astoria Malfoy and Mr. Arthur Weasley have arrived!" The Doorbell yelled.

"GRAMPA!" The entire Weasley-Potter household screamed and rushed to open the door, Lucy fought her way to be the first one to open the door, (and succeeded, she was a very good shover after all) and when she did she hip bumped james out of the way and stuck out her tongue. When she opened the door Grampa and Astoria got a quick glimpse of the Wealsey, Potter, Longbottom, and Macmillian children before they were bombarded by hugs and kisses.

"Astoria, why don't you come on in for a minute?" Lucy's mother called from her spot on the couch.

"I'd love to Audrey, but I have to get back to my family for Christmas breakfast!" Astoria replied.

"Oh of course, I understand. But you are still bringing Draco and the kids over for Christmas dinner, right?" Audrey asked, getting up to kiss both of Astoria's cheeks.

"Of Course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Astoria said laughing, and pulling the instructions for Arthur Weasley's care. "He's still in a wheelchair and is expected to be for a while more now, but he should be fine in a few weeks."

"Good, good, thank you again for bringing Arthur home even though its Christmas day!" Gran said hugging Astoria.

"Anytime, Molly dear!" Astoria said. "But hopefully I'll never have to again! Well, I've go to bounce! Good bye everyone!"

"Good bye Aunt Astoria!" The children chorused. Astoria waved and stepped through the door as it shut with a crash. The Weasley family slowly made toward the table and breakfast bar Gran had set up. Lucy grabbed a plate and started piling eggs, tomatoes bagels and donuts as well as several sweets.

"Guessing by the fact that you haven't come leaping into my arms, the answer is no?" a voice from behind her said. Lucy turned to see Ben holding a plate piled high with sweets.

"Yeah, I just don't think so," Lucy said like she always did. Ben's face fell slightly, a Lucy jumped to add more. "I'm really sorry." And for the first time out of all twenty four, she actually did. Ben nodded.

"That's okay, I get it. I-er I'm gonna find...uh..Ted!" Ben said before scurrying away.

"Way to be harsh Lu, poor guy!" Percy Weasley said from behind his daughter.

"I wasn't harsh! I thought I was rather kind about it!" Lucy said surprised that her father had something to say about it.

"Oh, come on Lucy, why don't you just say yes?" Her dad asked, exasperated.

"Same reason Uncle Harry said no to Romilda Vane!" She shot back.

"Okay, first of all, how do you know about that, second of all, that's completely different," He replied.

"To answer the first question Aunt Ginny told me, and to the second it isn't any different at all!" Lucy informed her dad.

"I can't believe Ginevra would tell something like that to a child!" Percy said astonished.

"Relax dad, Aunt Ginny didn't say it crudely or anything-that was Uncle Ron-and I'm not a child! I'm sixteen!" She said.

"Whatever, it's different because your Uncle didn't like Romlida in that way."

"wha..huh?" Lucy said, confused. But then she got what her dad was saying and she felt her cheeks grow hot. "Well it's the same with me and Ben!" And Lucy stomped off to go find Dom or Alice or maybe Lily or at least someone supportive!

"Hey Lucy!" Someone called. Lucy didn't even turn to see who was talking to her. "Lucy! Lucille!" Lucy turned around to see Lorcan Longbottom.

"What?" She said bitterly.

"Do you think you could, um, talk to Molly for me? Your the only one she'll listen to," He asked.

"About what?"

"Me."

"And that, my dear friend is one of the only things she will not listen to me about-or anyone for that matter!"Lucy informed the lovesick boy. She turned to leave.

"Come on! Please Luce!" Lucy kept on walking. "Luuuuuuucyyyy!" Lucy sighed, she hated turning down Lorcan but she had to, she desperately wanted him to see other girls and understand that Molly just didn't like him. At the same time she also wanted to force Molly into going out with him at least just one time, but she knew she couldn't. That was up to Molly, not her.

Lucy found a seat on the couch next to her Aunt Ginny.

"Thanks for the Harpies stuff by the way!" Lucy told her.

"Your welcome! And thank you for being one of the only Harpies fans in this house!" Her Aunt replied. Aunt Ginny used to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but now was a sports columnist.

"Of COURSE! How could I not support the best team alive!" Lucy replied laughing.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Al?" Lena asked coming up to the two of them.

"Yeah, I think he's stuffing his face along with Rose and James," Lucy told the young girl. She nodded in thanks before running off.

"I wonder why she's looking for Al?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"She has like, a huge crush on him didn't you know?" Lucy said surprised Aunt Ginny hadn't noticed.

"Really? That must be why Lily kept writing to me about how she wished older brothers were off limits to friends!" Ginny realized, laughing.

"Yeah, it's tough on Lily because she was friends with Lena before she had a crush on Al. It seems to be a bit of jealousy, though that Lena is interested in being friends with someone who's not her!" Lucy explained. "Although, she is dating someone so she can't really judge."

"Really? Who? I wonder why she hasn't mentioned it in one of her letters!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Steven Abbott a hufflepuff in her year," Lucy told her."Ben's cousin."

"Oh! She has mentioned the name Steven, but I didn't know they were going out!" Ginny told her niece.

"Yeah she is, but don't worry, Steven is a really sweet boy with good intentions. And he seems to really adore Lil," Lucy reassured her aunt.

"Oh good! I would really love to meet him someday though!" Ginny said.

"I think the only reason you haven't is because James would be an prat the whole time!"

"Yes, James can be a prat just like his Uncle Ron!"

"Yeah, aaaaannd you might be in a spot of trouble with dad!" Lucy said tapping her knees together.

"How so?"

"Well I let something slip about Romlida Vane and Uncle Harry and how it was you who told me and now he's mad at you," Lucy explained.

"I am at liberty to tell whomever I want whatever I want!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know that but dad has blinders on his beliefs," Lucy said.

"You are absolutely right, I couldn't have explained Percy better myself!" Ginny agreed, laughing.

"Hello Ladies, care for a drink?" James asked sliding in next to his mother and cousin and handing them each a glass of pumpkin juice. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a prank to pull or an Aunt to terrorize?" Lucy asked him.

"Nope! Just two beautiful ladies to talk to!" James said, happily sipping his pumpkin juice. Ginny looked over at Lucy and rolled her eyes.

...

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts already!"Liesl said glumly from Molly's bed.

"Me neither, but after Christmas dinner I'm kind of glad to be leaving here!" Lucy replied.

Looking back on it, she wasn't just glad she was anxious. That dinner Rose had decided to announce she was going out with Scorpius, which did not go over well with Ron-or Draco for that matter. It had concluded with Rose kissing him at the dinner table to make a point, Ron shouting, Rose running to her room, Hermione and Astoria following her and Draco and Scorpius leaving the burrow early.

"Yeah that was definitely not one of our best Christmas's," Molly agreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lucy called out. Hermione entered the room.

"You haven't seen Rose anywhere have you? I wanted to talk to her before we leave tomorrow. She isn't in her room," Their Aunt told them.

"I believe she is in the bathroom with Dom still crying, she was in here but then Ronald kept bursting in," Molly informed her. Hermione frowned at the use of her husband's first name instead of "Uncle Ron".

Lucy nodded in agreement at Molly's words.

"Aunt Mione? I just want to say that Rose isn't mad at you, she just isn't the mood to talk to you in case you are going to defend Uncle Ron," Lucy said, picking up the teacup on her nightstand and sipping from it. Her Aunt sighed.

"I know, I just wished she understood that I'll Love her no matter what. Just like she knows you guys will. And know that I will never defend what Ronald did and said that night!" Hermione told them, sitting down on Lucy's bed.

"She does, she just can't remember that right now. It's easier for her to know and rely on the fact that we'll love her forever because we've been through our share of heartache's and family arguments over guys more recently than you have," Lucy told her.

"I understand, but I still wish she trusted me the way she trusts you Lucy," Hermione said sadly. "She tells and asks you things normal girls ask their mum's!"

"That's because she's worried that with you being you, you won't understand things that aren't proper and how you would've done it."

"I wasn't always perfect and proper! Can you girls keep something from your cousins Hugo and Lily? They're still a little young to know this," Hermione asked the three girls. They all nodded and sat closer to Hermione on Lucy's bed.

"My parents weren't all that thrilled to find out that I was dating Ron. They had gotten several letters with me complaining about him while I was still at Hogwarts. They were even more appalled to find out that we had gone off and skipped the last year of school together. My dad told Ron at one point that he didn't and never would deserve me," Their Aunt Hermione told them.

"But you were doing it for the greater good! And you were of age! You had to help the world!" Leisl exclaimed.

"No, in the muggle world you come of age at eighteen not seventeen, and my parents also were very prejudice against the Weasley's. They thought that they were ignorant and poor.''

"We aren't poor!" Molly informed her.

"We aren't now, but when your dad was young the Weasley's weren't the richest," Hermione said. " Anyway, I just want Rose to know that I know what it's like not to have your parents except the man you love."

"Wow, I didn't know all that! You really should talk to her, it would do her a lot of good!" Lucy said. Hermione nodded.

"Your sure she's with Dominique?"

"Pretty sure!" Hermione nodded her head in thanks and made her way into the adjoining bathroom.(The bathroom connected to all the girls rooms.)

"That's pretty interesting about Aunt Mione, isn't it?" Molly said. The other two girls nodded.

"Do you have any idea where Vic is? If she doesn't start packing soon she'll be pushing into the last minute zone!" Liesl said.

"She's probably off snogging Teddy in a dark corner somewhere! This is the last night that they'll be together before she leaves for Hogwarts," Molly replied. Lucy understood, but still didn't want to end up packing for Victoire again. Lucy walked over Ollie's hutch and lifted her rabbit out and held him to her shoulder.

"I'm going to find Victoire and tell her I'm not going to pack her stuff for her again!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she walked out of their bedroom.

"Okay! Good Luck!" Liesl called to her before she and Molly burst out laughing.

Lucy walked down the hall and up the stairs before she reached Teddy's room, where she took a deep breath and opened the door, it was unlocked which was a good sign. Or not she thought as opened the door to reveal Teddy and Victoire snogging on his bed.

"AAAAAAH!" Lucy squealed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed both Victoire and Teddy. Lucy almost threw Ollie up in the air.

"Next time, lock the bloody door!" Lucy shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that you would come barging in?" Victoire asked.

"I ALWAYS end up barging in!" Lucy replied. "And while I'm in here I would like to tell you,that I will NOT be packing for you again!"

"Okay, okay, now can you please leave!" Victoire shouted.

"You better be thankful that I am not your mother or heaven forbid, you father Victoire Hermione Weasley!" Lucy called out as she scuttled out the door and down the stairs to her bedroom where she was greeted by a jungle. Clothes and books were strewn everywhere, and both her kitten and Molly's miniature owl scribbles were sitting on top of the bookshelf.

"Molly Penelope Weasley, what HAVE you done!" Lucy screeched grabbing both her cat and Scribbles off the bookshelf.

"I didn't do anything James's stupid dog did!" Molly said indignantly.

"What did Paddy do this time?" Lucy asked, exasperated.

"He came running in chasing after your fuzzball and Scribbles flew to protect her, they both got scared and Scribbles grabbed the cat by the scruff in her beak and flew to the top of the bookshelf. The mess happened when the bloody dog tried to reach them," Molly explained.

"And neither of you thought to try to stop him?" Liesl and Molly both looked at her guiltily. Lucy sighed.

"I'm going to go find one of the adults to fix this up magically," Lucy told them and headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

At the kitchen table were her mum, Aunt Fleur and Aunt Ginny talking in hushed tones.

"Mum?" Lucy asked. Audrey looked up.

"Yes, ma cherie?" Her mother asked.

"Padfoot wrecked our packing and I was wondering if you could just magic it back together?" Lucy asked.

" Of course sweetie just hold on a sec," Audrey told her daughter, before leaning down and whispering one last thing to her sister in laws.

Audrey followed Lucy up the stairs and when she saw their bedroom she gasped a little.

"Wow, what a wreck! Well, PACK!" Audrey cried. The clothes and books folded themselves into the girls trunks. Audrey waved her wand again and the rest of the mess cleaned it self up. "There you go girls!"

"Merci Maman!" Molly thanked her mother.

"Votre accueil mon chéri!"(Your Welcome my darling) Audrey said kissing Molly's head and exiting the room.

"Let's go to bed so we'll be able to get up tomorrow!" Lucy told them.

"Yeah, and Liesl just sleep in Vic's bed I doubt she'll come back from Teddy's room," Molly told Liesl.

"Good night guys," Lucy said pointedly and clapping her hands to shut off the lights.

...

"OI! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Lucy shouted into the doorway of James and Freddy's room. All four boys(Lorcan and Lysander were staying there too)were still in bed. Lucy sighed and entered the room

"WAKE UP!" She yelled in James's ear as she shook him awake.

"Bloody hell woman!" James yelled as he sat up.

"Can I trust you to wake the rest of you lot up?" Lucy asked a disheveled looking James. To the contrary, Lucy was wearing black capri leggings, flats, a trench coat and her hair up in twist. Her makeup was also on point, winged eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Can you? Of COURSE I will be a complete drill sergeant!" James told her getting up and putting a hand on his forehead in a salute. Lucy nodded in an equally drill sergeant way and saluted. She left the boys bedroom and headed to Al, Hugo and Louis room.

Hugo was sitting on his bed tying his shoe, Al was dressed and packing and Louis was still snoring away.

'WAKE UP! WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Lucy shouted at Louis, shaking him as she did James.

"Go away Mum," Louis mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm not your mum and no, I'm not going away until your up and dressed!" Lucy told him.

"Lucy! What are you doing in here?" Louis asked, jumping out of bed.

"I'm on wake up duty, now get your arse dressed!" Lucy said before stomping out of the room. She had been to Teddy's room first thing to wake up him and Victoire. Lucy headed down the stairs and opened the door to Dom and Rose's bedroom. Dom was finished packing and had she was lying on her bed reading 300 Ways to Use Your Veela Charms to the Fullest and Rose was still double checking all her packing. Alice on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, we have to leave soon so put your shoes on, Dom. And finish up packing, Rosie," Lucy told the pair of them.

"Kay, have you seen James anywhere?" Dom asked her, putting down her book and pulling her Ugg boots on. (Dom had not failed to look like she had just woken up with her over sized quidditch jumper, black leggings and hair in a messy braid.)

"Yeah, I woke him up and he said he was going to wake the twins and Freddy up," Lucy replied. "Why?"

"Oh, cos Alice's mobile phone lit up and she took one look at it and headed out," Dom explained. "Usually it's only James who can text her and have her immediately bolting!"

"Yeah, I think her Mum needed something earlier and texted her," Lucy told her younger cousin.

"Do you think I should put Tonks in her basket now or later?" Rose asked, referring to her fluffy ginger cat.

"Definitely now, and Dom you should put Carl away as well," Carl was Dom's purple pygmy puff. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, Mum talked to me last night. Said she talked to you too," Rose said twisting one of her curls around her finger.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's just, you didn't tell her I've been going out with him since beginning of second year, right?"

"Of course not, that's for you to tell. Not me," Lucy told her, sitting down next to Rose on the bed and picking up her fat cat and stuffing her in her basket. Rose smiled and leaned into Lucy.

"You should probably make sure Lily, Lena and Roxanne are all ready to go since your on wake-up-and-shove-out-the-door-duty!" Rose said, laughing at the annoyed look on her cousin's face.

Lucy got up and made her way farther down the hall until she reached the shockingly pink bedroom of her youngest cousins.

"Hey! You guys better be up and running soon!" Lucy called into the doorway, seeing that Lily was still in her pajama's, Roxanne was still sitting at the vanity applying several pounds of makeup, and Lena was up, dressed and sitting on her trunk. "Way to go Lena! Up, dressed and smiling!" Lucy said. Lena smiled at her.

"Thanks! I know I'm just so awesome!" Lena agreed, laughing.

"Rox, your just headed back to school, almost nobody but us is going to see you, you don't need so much makeup, we've seen you at your worst!" Lucy told Roxanne.

"Easy for you to say, all you need is mascara, eyeliner and lipstick to look fabulous! You don't even need makeup sometimes!" Roxanne said to her older cousin, turning around so that Lucy could see her half done face. Lucy also caught a glimpse of the Roxanne she knew and loved.

"Come on Rox, let me do that," Lucy sitting on the vanity bench next to Roxanne. She took a makeup wipe and dabbed off the makeup Roxanne had put on and applied a different style. Gold eyeshadow, and brown eyeliner. Then Lucy reached her hand into the vanity drawer and found a natural lipstick and handed it to Roxanne.

"Here, put this on." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy!" Roxanne said beaming.

"You're welcome!" Lucy said. "Now finish up, I have to finish yelling at people to hurry up, okay?"

"Kay!" They chorused back.

Lucy started back down the hall to her bedroom. All three girls were laughing and talking while finishing up their last minute packing.

"Hey guys! Almost done?" Lucy asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, almost. Can you do my hair?" Victoire asked.

"Sure." Lucy walked over and fishtail braided Victoire's blond hair quickly.

"You should pack up your pets now," Molly informed her sister. Lucy nodded she picked up Tabbi(that's what she decided to name her cat) off her bed and put her in the cat basket. She also grabbed Ollie and put him in the basket with Tabbi. Both Scribbles, Molly's owl and Zinnia, Victoire's owl were in their cages, ready to go.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Lucy said grabbing her trunk and pet basket and making her way down the stairs. The other three girls followed.

At the bottom of the stairs was both her mum, and her aunts, all looking haughty.

"Hey mum! What's wrong?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Where is everyone I said to be down by 8:00 and it's 8:15!" Audrey yelled.

"I'm really sorry mum! Hey, look, I'll go get everyone dressed or not. kay?"

"Okay honey, but please be quick!" Her mother agreed. Lucy nodded.

She ran up the stairs and stuck her head in Rose and Dom's room first.

"Mum doesn't care if your ready just get down stairs!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay okay! We're coming!" Dom shouted back, Alice, Rose and Dom all went trampling down the stairs with their trunks. Lucy ran to Roxanne and Lily's room.

"Let's go, let's go, people!" Lucy said anxiously. "Now, now, now!"

"We're coming Luce!" Lily replied. "Sheesh!"

"Kay! We're ready!" Lily said cheerfully. Lucy bolted up the staircase to the boys floor and shouted down the hall way.

"EVERYBODY! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" All the boys just blinked at her. "SOOO?Let's MOVE!"

"We're coming, keep your hair on!" James told her. Ben and Freddy laughed, trooping down the stairs. Lucy followed them down stairs to see the female members of her family standing in groups.

"How come you're all standing apart?" Hugo voiced what Lucy had been thinking.

"Your Uncle got cars from the ministry and we can't all fit in one car," Hermione told her son.

"Duh! There's like fifteen of us!" James said.

"Do NOT sass your aunt!" Ginny scolded him. James just laughed. Ginny glared him down and James finally recoiled in his mother's gaze.

"Sorry Mum!" James yelped. Ginny nodded.

"Okay let's get in the car!" Ginny said. "Let's go, let's go!"

Lucy ended up in a car with Hugo, Lily, and Ben. It was an eventfully horrid ride. Lucy had been squished between Hugo and Ben, who were both upset at the other. This was because Hugo was very protective of Lily and apparently it was Ben who encouraged Steven to ask her out. They argued the whole time. Unfortunately the ride from the burrow to Kings cross station was a rather bumpy one, and Lily ended up vomiting all over the car, where the driver nearly swerved off the road and started to curse at Lily, who burst into tears.

But that wasn't important now, now Lucy was on the train back to Hogwarts, back to potions and spells and no large obnoxious family. Well, technically there would be all of her cousins, but the ones who drove her really crazy (Don't get me wrong she loved them all) were all in different houses. The only ones in Ravenclaw with her were Rose and Victoire.

"Hey Luce, how much longer until we reach Hogwarts, you think?" Albus asked for the one millionth time.

"I don't know Al!" Lucy snapped back. She had been trying to read her transfiguration book for the last two hours, but one or another various family members would try to talk to her or ask her something. First Molly wanted to borrow money for when the trolley was to come, then Victoire wanted to gossip, James and Al kept asking her when they would get there and Dom wanted help on divination crap etc. Lucy liked divination fair enough but would rather stick to more precise areas of magic, like transfiguration. Lucy had finally taken up residence in the quietest compartment of people she got along with. She was now sitting with Rose, Al(who was only slightly annoying) and Lily(who was still motion sick).

"Lu-u-cy!" Lily cried.

Lucy glanced up to see Lily looking very green in the face.

"Uh-oh! Lily please just breathe!" Lucy said nervously. Lily lurched forward, looking greener and greener by the second.

"Hold on, Lils! We're almost there!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, in three hours!" Al said. Lucy glared at him. Lily unfortunately was not in control of her stomach. Lily took one last lurch and vomited. Rose and Al rose their feet in time, but Lucy was not so lucky. Ew! Lucy sighed.

"Scourgify!" The vomit disappeared. "You okay, Lils?"

"Yeah sort o-" Lily started before she vomited again.

"Scourgify!" Lucy shouted again. Lily smiled weakly. "Maybe you should take a nap Lil honey." Lucy rubbed Lily's back and smoothed her hair. Lily nodded and put her head in Lucy's lap. Lucy leaned back and opened her book to learn how to transfigure a strand of hair into a scarf.

"Hey Rosie?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm?" Rose said, not looking up from her book.

"Can I borrow a strand of your hair?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair! A strand of it!"

"Oh! I guess!" Rose said yanking out a strand of hair.

"Thanks! Frigore!" Lucy shouted, and the red lock of hair turned into a bright red scarf.

"Hey look I did it!" Lucy put the scarf around the sleeping Lily's head.

"Hmm," Rose said again. Lucy sighed, this was going to be a long train ride. So Lucy leaned her her head against the window and closed her eyes.

...

"Lu! Lils! Luuuuucy, Liiiiiiiiiiiiiily!" A voice yelled. "Wake up! We're almost there!"

"Whaaa?" Lily asked sitting up, sleepily.

"School. Almost. There," Al told her. Lucy said up and straitened her clothes and hair.

"We are?" She asked.

"Yep, real soon!" Al replied.

"Ugh, okay." Hogsmead Station was starting to pull into view and Lucy could finally feel the feeling she always felt when she came to Hogwarts. The feeling of not having to be someone or something that her dad wanted or her grandmother thought she should be. It's was truly comforting.

"Okay! Let's go!" Molly said from the doorway.

"We're coming," Lucy grumbled. She grabbed her trunk and her pet basket. They all rushed up to the path that led from Hogsmeade station to the big oak front doors of Hogwarts.

While the rest of her family laughed and joked up the hallway, Lucy just walked quietly. Finally they reached the hallway where they all separated. Lily, Lena and Louis to the huffepuff common room in the basement by the kitchens, Al, James, Hugo, Roxanne, Freddie, Molly, Lorcan, Alice and Dom, to the Gryffindor tower, and finally Ben, Victoire, Rose, Lysander, and herself to the Ravenclaw tower.

"So, we're back!" Ben said from beside her. Lucy nodded.

"Yep."

"Must be sad to have to come back from being with your family and all," Ben said.

"Not really, its actually kind of relieving," Lucy told him. "Most of my family is here anyway."

"But what about your parents and your aunts and uncles and stuff?" He asked.

"Eh, I mean I guess I miss my mum sometimes and My Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur," She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the rest of my family, either I'm not too close to like Aunt Angie, I write to them an awful lot like Aunt Ginny and Uncle Bill, or like most of my family, they all have unrealistic expectations for me, or they just like, want me too be someone else. Or they just annoy me and make me feel like I have to do something great with my life, like all of them. I just want to finish Hogwarts with straight O's, and become a healer. I just want to be normal, you know?" Lucy spilled.

"Woah, yeah I get that," He said.

"Yeah, well I should get going, my dorm mates probably are waiting for me," Lucy told him noticing that they were the only ones still standing in front of the door. Lucy knocked.

"How far can one walk into a wood?" The door's light voice asked. Ben looked at her and shrugged. Lucy rolled her eyes. Ben was in Ravenclaw not for being smart but for being a smart-alec, she thought.

"Only half, for after that one would be walking out," Lucy told the door.

"Why of Course!" the door replied, swinging open. Lucy walked into the, starry, blue Ravenclaw common room.

People everywhere were chatting and reading. Lucy made her way up the curvy, bronze and silver staircase, and up to her dorm.

"LUCY!" A girl with sparkling green eyes shouted before pouncing on her with a hug.

"Jane!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Jane back. Lucy also proceeded to hug all the rest of the girls in her dorm. There were five other girls in Lucy's dorm: Claire Finnagen, Jane Thompson, Ella McKinnon, and of course Leisl and Victoire.

"How was your winter holiday?" Lucy asked the other girls.

"Oh, just marvelous! I went to Ireland to visit my stepsister and her husband and baby. And oh my stars, that baby is the sweetest lil' thing you ever saw!" Ella exclaimed. Ella transferred from Salem Witch Institute in fourth year and had a very thick southern accent.

"Ooh! do you have a picture?" Victoire squealed. Ella reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of a chubby blob wrapped in a blue blanket. Ella was right, the baby was the sweetest thing ever.

"Awww, what's her name?" Jane asked bending around Victoire to look.

"Lenora Ella Kemp, but we call her L.E. or Ellie," Ella told her.

"Oh, kinda like you! Her middle names Ella, after you I presume. And your nickname is Elle,well, or Elle Belle!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Yeah! I feel so darn lucky that Jenny named her after me! I mean we a have two other sisters, one of which is her real honest to goodness sister and the other our half sister!" Ella told them. Lucy laughed and smiled along with the other girls.

"I spent my Christmas just me and Aunt Alexa," Claire said. Claire lived with her Aunt . "It was so much fun! We went to muggle London and saw all the lights, we got our nails done and stayed up all night!"

Lucy walked over and sat next to Jane, who had sat down on her bed and was looking glum.

"How was your Holiday, Jane?" Lucy asked her.

"I spent my Christmas here," She said. "Again."

"Oh." Jane's dad was a muggle and really hated her and her mum for being witches. Because of that Jane spent holiday at Hogwarts and most of the summer at a muggle summer camp.

"Yeah, but it was okay there were others that were here too," Jane reassured her. Lucy nodded.

"Okay, good. I'm not sure I'm ready to have to deal with Professor Starta already!" Lucy said groaning at the thought. Professor Kalli Starta was a very strict and old fashioned woman. She drove all the girls crazy. And the boys all claimed that she was part banshee.

"I hope she retires before our N.E.W.T.'s, apparently she's even worse about them than O.W.L.'s!" Jane exclaimed.

"That's not possible! Lane Jennings fainted in fright last month during one of her O.W.L. speeches!" Lucy informed her.

"Well, personally I hope that we all don't have to find out!" Ella piped up.

"If you mean you hope you don't pass your end of term exams, I hope you're not serious!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I just mean I hope she's no longer a teacher here when we reach N.E.W.T.'s!" Jane told them. "She completely ruins ancient runes!"

"I am so glad I didn't take ancient runes, Arithmancy is _way_ better and Professor Macmillian is a great teacher!" Victoire piped up.

"I wouldn't know" Lucy commented. Lucy's choice classes were ancient runes, Muggle studies, Care of magical creatures, and divination.

"Hey, anybody hungry? I'm starved!" Claire said.

"Me too!" Lucy agreed. The rest of the girls chorused their agreement as well.

"Let's head down to dinner then, what are we waiting for?" Victoire said, grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her out the door. They all headed down to the great hall for what they expected to be a fantastic dinner.


	7. A Black Parade Corrupts my Sister

Books » Harry Potter » **The Ups and Downs of Life: The Life of Lucille Amelia Weasley**

Author: Theellemonster

1\. Capturing a Teddy 2. Snogs and Shotgun 3. Pandemonium 4. Boys and Watermelon Lip gloss 5. The Longbottoms 6. A Christmas to Remember 7. A Black Parade Corrupts my Sister 8. Sister Secrets, Prefect Problems

Rated: T - English - Family/Romance - Published: 07-25-15 - Updated: 03-05-16

id:11404562

"That is ridiculous," Lucy informed her sister from the doorway of the Gryffindor sixth year girls dorm.

"Whatever, you're not even supposed to be in here. This is the _Gryffindor_ dorm Luce," Molly shot back. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm a prefect, I'm allowed wherever I want, but that's besides the point. I think this is just a little _much._ " Molly's four poster bed was in the far corner of her dorm that she shared with Anna Corner, Lillia Samuel, Sybil Brown, and Eloise Ferry. All of their beds had four posters and scarlet curtains, and a nightstand next to it, but Molly's corner was covered with posters from muggle bands like _My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy,_ and _Panic! at the Disco_ and something called _The black parade_. Her nightstand was covered with black eyeliners (gel, liquid, pencil, crayon), containers of sparkely dark eye shadows and several strange coloured lipsticks and lip glosses. All of this was very un-mollyish.

"I like it, I am opening up a new chapter of my life."

"Right, and I'm closing the book!"

"Lucyyyyyy! We're aloud to be different you know!" Lucy knew that very well, from the ways they wore their uniforms(Lucy's tie was on straight, her skirt above her knees, a cardigan, tights and heels. Molly wore a pullover sweater vest, tie loosened, leggings and converse.) to their attitudes towards school,(Lucy was a dedicated straight O student where as Molly was...not.)

"I _know_ that, but trust me, Mum is not going to be happy!" Lucy snapped.

"Je m'en fiche un peu!" (I don't really care) Molly mumbled. Lucy just sighed.

"Fine, but Mum _will_ find out eventually and it's your howler not mine!" Lucy turned and stomped out, her robe swishing behind her.

"Hey Lucy! Wanna join our game of exploding snap?" James called to her from where he and his friends were playing the explosive game.

"That's alright, I have Prefect duties I have to attend to, I'm on grounds patrol with Charlie from six to seven," Lucy said, relatively glad for the excuse.

"But it's five forty five," James told her while Freddie asked,

"Charlie _Starling_?" Pointedly.

"To answer James, it takes a good fifteen minutes to get there from here, and to answer Freddie, yes that would be the one."

"The one who confiscated my fanged frisbee?" James said, slightly huffily.

"Yes," Lucy said pointedly,"On my orders!"

"What? You can't give orders, you're only prefect not headgirl!"

"No, but I asked at the prefect meeting that morning that everyone needed to start confiscating contraband!" Lucy informed him.

"Guys, it is her job, give her a break," Alice piped up while shuffling the cards. The boys just glared.

"Well, I'm off, don't get into too much trouble please!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she left the Gryffindor common room.

As a prefect, a lot of Lucy's spare time was devoted to patrolling the grounds or the halls, and keeping Peeves from destroying Hogwarts. This evening she had ground patrol with Charlie Starling, the sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect. They had arranged to meet at the hour glasses that divvied up house points so they could first dock or add the points they had given or taken from students. When she reached the hour glasses she glanced at her watch, it was 5:59. She closed her eyes at counted to sixty and sure enough as soon as she reached 59 she heard a voice.

"Hey Lucy, um, what are you doing?" Lucy opened her eyes and found her self looking into the bright blue eyes of Charlie Starling.

"Just checking your punctuality!" Charlie laughed.

"Of course you were, if you don't end up Head Girl next year I'll be shocked."

"Thanks," Lucy felt her cheeks. Charlie smiled.

"So, Five points to Gryffindor then ten points from it." The rubies shifted accordingly.

"James?" Lucy asked. Charlie nodded.

"And the points to the house were from Torrence Fawley."

"Of course she's a model student. Anymore?"

"Yes, five from Hufflepuff, twenty to Ravenclaw, and ten from slythrin." The Topaz, Sapphires, and Emeralds also shifted.

"All I've got is twenty to Hufflepuff," Lucy said, watching the Topaz move.

"Great! let's go," Charlie said, folding his arms behind him. Lucy did the same. When they walked through the large oak doors they were greeted by the usual last day of winter break activity. Snow still covered the ground so their main job was probably going to be managing the snowball fights that were obviously going to be taking place. Just as Lucy was thinking this an icy ball hit her on the shoulder, Lucy spun around.

"Okay! who threw that?" Charlie shouted. Lucy spotted Sam Zabini and Kris Goyle laughing near the side of the castle.

"Zabini! Goyle! Ten points from Slythrin for direct attack with ice!" Snowballs were aloud but ice balls were not.

"What? How do you know it direct attack! I could've been aiming for a wall or tree!" Sam cried, outraged.

"Lucy is not standing anywhere near a tree or a wall, and before you even think if saying it may just be poor aim, you are a chaser for the Slythrin team Zabini!" Charlie informed them both. "If you continue to argue against the ten points being taken I will make it fifteen and a detention!" Charlie was not one of the prefects to be messed with.

"Er, sorry!" Kris blurted out before scuttling away, Sam hot on is heels. Charlie sighed.

"Slythrin 4th years, are the worst behaved in Hogwarts!" He told Lucy.

"No," She said.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fourth year Gryffindors are worse, I've given three detentions out to them, and term hasn't even started!"

"Good point, if you don't mind me asking, who are the dentionee's and what are they in for?" He asked, curiously.

"James got detention for trying to slip Molly a puking pastille-"

"Molly, your sister?"

"Yes, I also gave one to Kent Jordan for sneaking into the kitchens after hours, and one to Alice Longbottom for being an accomplice in both situations."

"How you know she was an accomplice?" He asked. "I'm going to figure she wasn't actively participating."

"Betrayal by comrades."

"Oh, so they gave up their cover and said Alice was in on it?" Lucy nodded. James might be a master on pranks and trouble, but he was terrible at lying to Lucy. She could exactly what was going through his head while he was trying to get out of detention.

They continued to walk around the grounds and were pleasantly surprised by the fact that everybody seemed pretty well behaved. There were some warnings given out, but no detentions or points taken. Lucy was actually starting to enjoy her patrol when she glanced at her watch to see that it was well after seven o'clock.

"Charlie, we should head back so that Kaitlyn and Richard know there shift is starting." Lucy told her fellow prefect.

"Good idea, Kaitlyn's probably already mad that we're not there!" Kaitlyn Finch-Fletchly was the Ravenclaw 7th year prefect(no, not Head Girl, and yes it was a touchy subject.) and preferred everyone be on time and orderly. They quickly made their way back to the oak front doors where they were greeted by Kaitlyn who was not to pleased by their tardiness.

"Seriously, Lucille you cannot continue to be late to the shift change!" Kaitlyn snapped at her. Lucy decided not to mention this was the first time she'd been late for anything prefect related all year. Charlie on the other hand didn't.

"Lucy hasn't been late for anything this entire year! You should think a little before you speak!" He informed Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes and stomped off. Richard Burbage followed, but not before giving an apologetic smile to Charlie and Lucy. Lucy returned it, then set off to the Ravenclaw common room.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was abuzz with chatter and laughter. Most people expected the Ravenclaw Common Room to be silent, filled with people studying. But on the contrary, it was full of life. Lucy found Jane, Liesl, and Ben sitting in a corner talking. Lucy plopped down on the love seat with Jane.

"What are we talking about?" Lucy asked her three friends.

"Apparently two Slythrin fourth years were almost given detention for back talking to a prefect when the prefect tried to take ten points when they threw an ice ball!" Liesl exclaimed.

"Can you believe it?" Ben asked, obviously not able to believe it.

"Yes."

"Wait-weren't you on patrol just a minute ago?" Jane asked. Lucy gave a small nod.

"MERLIN"S BEARD!" Ben shouted, all heads turned to him, Ben lowered his voice. "You're the prefect, right? You threatened detention on the fourth years, didn't you!" Ben started to look excited.

"Well, technically Charlie threatened them detention, I just was the one who was hit. Well, _and_ the one who took the original points _."_ Lucy said, somewhat reluctantly.

"That's wicked!" Ben laughed. "Of _course_ you'd be the one to accidentally create school-wide drama!" Lucy glared at him.

"This isn't funny!" She snapped at him. "I do not want this to spread around the entire school! I do not want this written on my Head Girl application recommendation from Mina!"

"Hey, chill. You don't need to be super prefect to get a good end of the year report from Tyler and Mina. I screwed up a lot last year and I still got an okay-report from Will and Rylie." Will George and Rylie Roberts were last years Head Boy and Head Girl. And Tyler Kent and Mina Wood were this year's Head boy and Head Girl and at the end of every year the Head boy and Girl would write up an end of the year report for each of the prefects. This year they would also be getting recommendations for next years Head girl and Boy by either Mina or Tyler, depending on their gender.

"Um, that's exactly what is going to get me to be Head Girl!"

"I guess yeah."

"Lu is right, being like, supergirl prefect is what is going to make her head girl. But don't worry Lucy, if anything Mina will be impressed by the way you handled everything. And Mina's not one to believe crap rumors like some of the junk that's bound to go around," Jane assured her.

Lucy glanced over at Liesl's paper and only caught a glance of something-that looked like it said crumple something-before Liesl saw that Lucy was looking at it and pulled it away and tucked it into her bag.

"So...lessons start up again tomorrow. You guys ready?" Liesl said, seemingly ready to move on from the paper.

"Are you kidding? Ugh, I'm never ready for lessons to start up!" Ben complained.

"Aren't you just model prefect."

"Shut up Luce," Ben grumbled.

"Just Head Boy material!" Jane said laughing.

"Oh stop, Charlie Starling's obviously going to get it anyway."

"That's not necessarily true," Lucy chided.

"Uh, I heard he get's straight O's plus he got straight marks on his prefect report!" Ben informed her.

"No, he got marked down in attitude."

"How do you know that?" Lucy just shrugged. "Whatever."

...

"Can anyone tell me the incantation for revealing invisible ink?" Professor Gissele Bordelon asked the sixth year charms class that was made up of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. Lucy was the only one who raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

" _Aparecium_ is the incantation for making invisible ink appear but _revelio_ is the spell that reveals ink that has been cast to be transparent."

"Very good Miss Weasley, ten points to Ravenclaw!" Lucy saw Eloise Ferry roll her eyes and frown out of the corner of her eye. Most Gryffindors thought that Professor Bordelon favoured Ravenclaw because she was their head of house. And nearly everyone who didn't think that thought that she favoured Lucy because like Lucy, she too could speak french but was not native to either France nor England. (Bordelon was from Germany and Lucy Australia.) Lucy knew this wasn't true though after all Professor Bordelon had been forced to pick her when no other student raised his or her hand.

"Right. So, today we will be learning both of these charms. As well as the spell to cast on normal ink that's on paper to make it transparent."

"Psst, Luce," Ben whispered. Lucy's head whipped around.

"Ben! We are in the middle of a lesson!"

"I know, I just wanted to know what time practice is."

"It's from the end of last class to dinner. Just like every other first practice of the term." Lucy reminded him in a hushed tone.

"Oh. Right." Lucy turned back around and accepted the jar of invisible ink Professor Bordelon had just handed her.

"You may talk amongst yourselves but please keep it down to a dull roar." Lucy scooted her chair closer to Victoire and Jane's desks. Victoire was already scribbling away in invisible ink, but Jane was staring into the distance.

"Aren't you going to, you know, write something?" Lucy asked Jane, pulling out parchment and dipping her quill in the invisible ink. She decided to write the riddle that she planned to use for the next Ravenclaw password.

 _I am the beginning of the end,_

 _and the end of_

 _time and space._

 _I am essential to creation,_

 _and_

 _I surround every place._

 _What am I?_ It was a difficult riddle that Lucy was sure only a Ravenclaw would get. She look over at Victoire who was trying out the incantation.

"Aparecium!" Victoire said. Nothing Happened. She tried again. "Aparecium!" This time, the ink appeared. All over Victoire's paper was written "Mrs. Edward Lupin" or "Mrs. Victoire Lupin" Lucy stifled her laughter. Jane laughed out loud. "At least I did it!"

"I can do it!" Jane said indignantly. "Aparecium!" And sure enough, the ink appeared. Jane had drawn a picture of a small girl on a tire swing.

"How did you do it on the first try?" Victoire asked huffily.

"Concentration, Vic."

"Aparecium!" Lucy said, concentrating, and the ink appeared. Victoire scowled. Thankfully Porfessor Bordelon decided it was time to move on.

"Okay class, who can tell me the incantation that makes normal ink invisible?" Lucy raised her hand, but unfortunately Professor called on someone else. "Yes Miss Molly?" Teachers only used "miss Weasley" when only one of them raised their hand.

"The incantation is _raptaque_ Professor," Molly said.

"Yes, five points to Gryffindor!"

"Hey! When Lucy answered a question she got ten points for her house!" Molly said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but Miss Lucy did not glance at Miss Samuel's paper to get her answer, yes I saw that." Molly opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. "Okay class, lets all try that!" Lucy grabbed her regular ink and drew a flower in the corner of her paper.

" _raptaque!"_ The ink disappeared. " _Revelio!"_ The ink reappeared.

"Very good Miss Weasley!" Professor Bordelon said from behind her. Lucy beamed. The bell chimed.

"Okay! If everybody would put their ink on my desk on the way out that would be great, thank you!" It was a freaking mad rush all the out into the hall. Lucy grabbed Jane's arm.

"Hey, I have quidditch practice could you save me a spot at dinner tonight?" Lucy asked her.

"Sure Luce!" Lucy dashed to the Ravenclaw common room and thankfully caught the door on someones way in. She rushed up the stairs to her dorm where she dropped her bag on her bed and shrugged off her robe. She picked up Tabbi for a quick cuddle before she dashed back down the stairs and through the door and out on to the grounds to the Ravenclaw quidditch locker room.

"Hey Luce, have you seen my quidditch jumper?" Rose asked from her locker.

"Probably in you're locker drawer Ro," Lucy replied, grabbing her Jumper, leggings and boots before heading into the girls showers to change. The locker room was co-ed and most people just changed in there, careful not to flash anyone, but today Lucy was to tired and just changed in the girls shower. When she was done she headed back into the locker room where most of her team was waiting.

"Everybody ready?" Lucy asked. The team all chorused their replies and Lucy stood in front of the enchanted strategy board. Lucy was Ravenclaw's team captain, and her team was made up of her fellow sixth years, Liesl Longbottom and Ben Macmillian, fourth year Mellie McLaggen, second year Derek Wood, fifth year Lysander Longbottom, and third year Rose Weasley. The chasers were herself, Liesl, and Mellie. The beaters, Derek and Lysander. The seeker, Rose. And The Keeper Ben.

"Okay so if we want to have a shot at winning we first need to beat Hufflepuff this weekend and Either Slythrin or Gryffindor the next. Yes, Mellie?"

"If we beat Hufflepuff wouldn't it automatically be Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but knowing the Gryffindors something might happen to get them disqualified." Last year, Scorpius Malfoy and Al(the Gryffindor beaters) accidentely got themselves and their team banned from a match by enchanting a snitch during practice and forgot to uncharm it.

"Oh, but I think Malfoy and Potter learned their lesson, don't you Lucy?" Mellie asked. Lucy just shrugged.

"Who knows with them. Especially with James as well. But that's not important right now, when we go out on the pitch we're first going to pass the quaffle around. Then we're going to practice all together. But of course chasers will be going towards Ben's goal not the empty one!" The team nodded and stood up, grabbing their brooms. Lucy grabbed her Comet 320 as well as the chest of balls. Her Broom wasn't as nice of a one as her sister Molly's, because for their sixteenth birthday Molly got the new Firebolt and Lucy got a car.

Lucy mounted her broom, quaffle in hand. She lightly tossed it to Liesl, who passed to Derek, who passed it to Ben, who dropped it.

"Come on Ben! Please concentrate!" She groaned, Ben was very easily distracted.

"I was! But look!" He was pointing to the stands where two people in Gryffindor robes were sitting, Lucy sighed and felt herself slowly descending, she pulled back up.

"Ugh, I'll go deal with them you guys keep passing the quaffle-er well after you go get it." She doubted they would do anything other than watch her deal with the Gryffindors. She flew over to where the two Gryffindors were sitting and touched down next to them. She was slightly surprised to see that it was Molly and Dom who were sitting and doing homework.

"Molly? Dom?"

"Yes, sis?" They said together.

"Not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we were bored and thought it would be nice to get some fresh air and when we saw you out on the pitch we thought it would be fun to watch you play. Watching you yell at people who aren't us is very relaxing," Molly explained.

"Okay, so I know that you guys probably aren't out here to watch our strategy and cheat, but my team won't be satisfied until I make you leave. They'll think I'm going easy on my sisters, okay?" Lucy told them.

"Fine," Dom huffed.

"Good. See you later then." Lucy flew back up to where her team was-like she suspected-sitting on their broomsticks and waiting for her.

"What was going on?" Derek asked.

"My sisters were doing their homework and wanting to watch me yell at people. I told them they had to leave."

"Wait, don't you only have one sister, Luce?" Mellie asked, tucking her blonde bob behind her ear.

"Yeah, I meant my twin Molly and my cousin Dominique Weasley, who's basically another sister."

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's continue!" They continued to pass the quaffle until Lucy deemed them warmed up. She then released both bludgers and the snitch. Rose already was very high up in the air reaching for the snitch before the chasers scored their first goal.

"Rosie, if you catch it just go back to the ground rerelease it and count to ten before going after it again," Lucy shouted up at Rose who just nodded. Lucy then saw Mellie drop the quaffle and she dove after it, catching it ten feet from the ground. She dodged around Lysander's beaters bat and the end of Mellie's broom and threw it through the left goal.

"Wooh! Yes, Luce! That was awesome!" Mellie shouted, clapping. Ben just grumbled.

"You'll do better next time Ben, you just haven't played in a while!" Lucy reassured him.

"Neither have you."

"Well..." Lucy said.

"There _is_ a reason she's captain, Ben," Mellie told him.

The rest of practice went rather well. Lucy scored five more goals, Mellie scored three, and Liesl four. Ben blocked six, two of Mellie's, three of Liesl's and one of Lucy's. Rose had caught the snitch five times and Derek and Lysander had hit _several_ bludgers. So you could say practice was good...that is until it decided to start to snow. Playing in January snows was not fun, and Lucy had to call it a day. She blew her whistle.

"Okay! Everyone in the locker room!" Lucy shouted. "Quick, quick! During thunder storms I'm not aloud inside until all of my team is. And I'm cold!" Her team flew quickly through the door of the locker room. And as always, Ben was lagging behind.

" _Be-en!_ Hurry up, I'm freeeeeeezing!"

"Sorry Lucy I'm coming!" Ben zoomed up beside grabbed the handle of her broom and zipped off, nearly knocking Lucy off her broom.

"Careful!" They flew into the locker room.

The thing about thunder storms in Scotland is that it's cold. The thing about thunderstorms in Scotland in _January_ is that they're down right freezing. And when water is freezing it's frozen. Frozen water is hail. Hail hurts when it hits you. Lucy understood that.

"Well guys, line up and I'll cast a protection from hail spell. Hurry, hurry, let's go!" Lucy told them. " _Impervius!_ Derek you can go. _Impervius! Impervius!_ Mellie, Liesl, go. _Impervius! Impervius!_ Ben and Lysander! _Impervius! Impervius!_ Rose you're all good to go, and so am I." Lucy slung the bag carrying her school clothes over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Sure enough it was cold.

"Aaaaaargh!" Liesl cried. Lucy turned her head to her.

"What?"

"It's cold!"

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"Not to me."

"But yes to me!" Liesl said.

The great hall was toasty and warm and filled with the smell of food. Ben, Lysander, and Derek took off running towards the Ravenclaw table. Lucy scanned the table for her friends. Her eyes landed on Jane, Ben, and Victoire arguing over god knows what. How Ben managed to get over there and join their argument so fast, Lucy had no idea. She grabbed Liesl's sweater sleeve and rushed on over. She plopped down next to Jane and Liesl next to Ben.

"I thought you guys would be back later! Why'd you guys stop playin'?" Victoire asked.

"Hey, airhead. Look up!" Ben told her pointing to the great hall's enchanted ceiling. Lucy frowned at Ben.

"She's not an airhead Ben!"\

"I _know_ it's raining! I just didn't know the rain ever stopped you guys from playing!" Victoire informed Ben.

"It doesn't. It's just that it's not just raining, it's hailing and there's lightning and thunder, it would've been dangerous to continue playing," Lucy explained.

"Oh."

"Have you guys finished the essay for Patil?" Lucy asked, scooping mash potatoes onto her plate. Professor Padma Patil was the school's transfiguration teacher.

"Essay, what essay?" Ben asked.

"I wasn't asking you. I usually just assume you didn't do it yet."

"You mean the one on the properties of basic Transfiguration verses the properties of advanced Transfiguration?" Jane asked. Lucy nodded. "I've only finished half, I plan on finishing the rest after dinner."

"Oh, good I haven't started it yet so I'll do it while you're finishing yours," Lucy responded.

"I finished it but I haven't finished the homework for arithmancy so I'll do that," Liesl added.

"What essay?" Ben asked. Lucy just shook her head.


	8. Sister Secrets, Prefect Problems

The beginning of term continued to go rather smoothly and Lucy assumed it would continue to do so. That is, until the upcoming weekend. That upcoming weekend was the first Hogsmeade weekend of term. The day that Roxanne had originally promised to have a girls day with Alice, Iris Cattermole, Delilah Jones, Dom, and Torrence Fawley. Since Lucy wasn't in Gryffindor she didn't know exactly how the interactions between the girls and Roxanne were going. But she had heard from Rose that things were certainly less than perfect. Roxanne was still obsessing over her boyfriend. Apparently the wisp of humanity and vulnerability Lucy had seen in her before they left for King's Cross was long gone. Lucy was currently discussing all of this on the Wednesday evening beforehand, from the end of Rose's bed in the Ravenclaw third year girls' dorm.

"I mean, I just don't know what is up with her anymore, I talked to Dom and she says that Roxanne hasn't even spoken to her in days!" Rose gushed to Lucy from the seat by the door that led to the adjacent bathroom.

"What about when they're in the common room? From what I've heard Gryffindors spend a lot of time in there?" Lucy asked her.

"They do, when I was in first year I would hang out in there a lot because Dom, and I guess Roxie sort of, were my best friends throughout childhood. But I met these guys and I stopped," Rose said gesturing to Lara Wilkins, Gloria Boot, and Missy Mclaggen, her fellow third year Ravenclaws. "But to answer your question, Rox snogs her boyfriend in the corner most of the time."

"Roxanne does know that she's only thirteen and it probably won't last, right?"

"Most girls who are in the puppy love phase don't quite realize it isn't permanent," Missy said from her bed. Missy, like her older sister Mellie, had a sweetheart face and blonde hair. But unlike her sister's bob, Missy's hair was long, and she wore large tortoise shell glasses. Lucy sighed.

"I guess I should've assumed that Roxanne would think she was head over heels in love. I guess I just hadn't thought she would drop all of her friends for a sixth year git."

"I still can't believe she's dating a _sixth year_ though. I mean she's only thirteen!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, we're also thirteen Rose," Gloria Boot told her.

"Yes I know, but Glo, none of _us_ are going out with someone three years older than us!" Rose explained to her petite friend with short dark curls.

"How come the idea of being friends with a sixteen year old guy is frowned upon, but we all have no problem at all with being friends with Lucy?" Missy wondered aloud, mostly to the air than to the four other Ravenclaw girls.

"Well you see, first of all, Roxanne is _definitely_ not just friends with Tanner Wood. But also it isn't a matter of friendship, because we all get along with Ben just fine. Also, Lucy is my favoritist girl cousin so she is exempted from the "sixteen year olds are gits" statement."

"Thanks Rosie. But yeah, most blokes my age are awful enough, going out with one when you're only thirteen is a terrible idea," Lucy informed them.

"So Lu, what's up with Molls lately? Last you told me she was listening to all those muggle bands and had all those posters in her dormitory."

"Yeah, so I wrote home to Aunt Hermione-your mum-and she says that those bands are popular with muggle teens in America. Apparently they aren't that bad and we listened to some of them of on the music app thing on those muggle cell phone things she got for us and the Longbottoms last year. But it's not the music that's bad. It's its affect on Molly she's wearing loads of dark makeup, darker clothes on weekends, acting all moody, and she even has a bunch of purple, black, and blue streaks in her hair," Lucy took a deep breath as she finished. Rose was quiet for a minute.

"Wait but Molly has red hair..." Rose started.

"Yes, yes she does."

"But doesn't it clash horribly then?"

"Yes Rose, it looks positively horrendous. Plus, her hair is WAY more ginger than ours does so it looks extra awful," Lucy said looking down at the dark red auburn hair that both she and Rose shared. Really the only differences between their looks that stopped Rose from looking like thirteen year old Lucy was that Lucy's waist length hair was very wavy, while Rose's was in ringlets. Plus Rose had freckles, and Lucy did not.

"Which girl is your sister Molly, again?" Lara Wilkins asked her from across the room.

"She's Gyffindor's sixth year prefect and quidditch captain. She's known in Gryffindor for being a little crazy and kind of rough and tough."

"Oh! my brother's told me about her!" Lara exclaimed, sitting up on her bed and tucking her light brown hair behind her ear. "He said that she's like, totally changed. He really liked her last year because apparently she's really funny and they were partners in care of magical creatures last year. But like she's supposedly pretty different now."

"Wait, your brother is Luke Wilkins, right?" Lucy asked her.

"Yeah he is!"

"Oh my god! I totally know him, he and Molly were friends last year! I was really sure Molly liked him, but you know how anti-boy and anti-dating Molly is. But I've heard all about him. I wonder why I haven't heard as much about him this year."

"Well he and Molly had a row at the end of last year."

"Really, what about?" Lucy asked, surprised. Molly was the arguing type, and definitely the grudge holding type, but not the full out row type. Lara shrugged.

"He wouldn't say. I had asked why I wasn't hearing as much about Molly I as I usually did on the Hogwarts Express on the way home last year. All he said was 'we had a row' and I guess that's all we'll know for a bit."

"I just wonder what possibly could've happened to get them to have a row. Molly's not really the rowing type," Lucy said.

"She isn't? She had quite the argument with Victoire last summer when you guys were at shell cottage, I heard from Victoire," Rose told Lucy.

"Nah, that wasn't that bad. Victoire was exaggerating. But when Molly _does_ have a row with someone, it's bad. Like really bad. There's shouting and tears, and the relationship between her and whoever she had the row with is pretty scarred. And someone who knew her like Luke seemed to, wouldn't throw the words 'row' and 'molly' around together without meaning they actually had a row," Lucy explained to them.

"Yeah, Luke seemed pretty upset and like he didn't want to talk about it," Lara agreed.

"Now I _really_ want to know what happened with them!" Rose said excitedly.

"Me too, if Mol didn't tell me it's something she really wants to forget," Lucy said.

...

"But Luc, you can't miss the first Hogsmeade Trip of term!" Tally Thomas, the seventh year gryffindor prefect exclaimed to her.

"Yeah but I'm just not sure i want to have to deal with family drama. Because two of my cousins a-" Lucy began.

"Okay everyone! Hush up, we have work to do!" Mina Wood said loudly to them all. All twenty four prefects and the headboy and girl where gathered in the prefect common room adjacent to the prefect's bathroom. They were gathered there for the prefect meeting they had every Friday evening. There were two prefects from each year in each house starting at fifth year, one boy and one girl. So there were six prefects per house, and eight in each year as a whole. The head boy and girl were _not_ actually the seventh year prefects from their house, but they were usually the prefects for their house in fifth and sixth year. When Mina became head girl, Tally became the 7th female prefect for gryffindor house. And when Tyler Kent became head boy, Oliver Smith became the 7th year male prefect for Ravenclaw. Since there were 24 prefects plus Mina and Tyler all you really need to know was that Lucy was Ravenclaw's 6th year prefect and so was Ben. Molly(Lucy's sister) and Tate Corner were the gryffindor 6th year prefects. Charlie was hufflepuff's 6th year prefect. Lysander Longbottom was also a prefect for ravenclaw.

"SO EVERYBODY!" Tyler called out when people still continued to chatter, "Obviously we have stuff to cover since this is the first real prefect meeting this term!"

"Yes, and while we think things have been going pretty well we do have some important things that need to be touched on," Mina added.

"Right, so first we want to talk about evening grounds patrols," Tyler said. He and Mina had worked together for a long time and they had a habit of switching off who was talking every other sentence sometimes.

"Hall patrol within the castle has been going _very_ well. Especially Lucy and Bradley as well as Molly and Ben, we'll probably pair you guys up again for more things in the near future," Bradley Marks was a slythrin fifth year. Lucy smiled, they had worked well so far. She didn't know Molly had been working with Ben though, she was surprised he hadn't told her. Mina continued, " _But,_ their has been some issues with grounds patrol." Lucy gulped, remembering the incident while she had been paroling with Charlie.

"Hold on Mina, I just want to make it clear that the problem with the incidents during ground patrol, _are not because of the prefects that had grounds patrol._ They are because of the way their fellow prefects and other students have been reacting," Tyler cut in. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, thank you Tyler. It has come to our attention that the four prefects involved in the incidents, Lucy Weasley and Charlie Starling, and Stella Skeeter and Eric Vance have receiving criticism for the way they handled the situations." Lucy didn't know that other prefects had had issues with grounds patrol. She was also surprised that Mina and Tyler had paired the fifth year hufflepuff and the sixth year together, seeing as they had a history of not working well together. Especially since Eric had some low expectations of the abilities of the members of Hufflepuff house.

"We would just like to make it clear that ice balls are in fact against school policies, seeing as ice balls do not occur naturally here at Hogwarts they have to be enchanted, they can be very dangerous. Especially when thrown at prefects or other students. Last week first year Jillianne Jones was sent to the hospital wing with a concussion, and if Stella had not been there to take points from the student-who shall remain nameless-that threw the ice ball, and take Jillianne to the hospital wing things could've gotten worse, and the students may not have learned their lesson. Stella, unfortunately did not get the support she should have from her partner and her fellow prefects." As she listened to Tyler, Lucy wasn't surprised to find out that Eric had been a prat to Stella.

"So in conclusion, these prefects handled things well and should not be harassed by their fellow prefects," Mina finished. Lucy was confused, she hadn't been harassed, and was unaware others had been. _I'll talk to Mina and possibly Charlie after the meeting_ she thought. "Alright! second on our agenda is discussing recent problems with third years so far this term." Lucy sighed, she was pretty sure this would be a conversation dominated by the discussion of her cousins horrifying behavior.

"As we know, we have given out several detentions to the third years of Slythrin and Gryffindor, taken many points from those in Hufflepuff, and five points from Ravenclaw, who seem to be the most well behaved of third years, Tyler continued. Lucy smiled, Rose would be happy to know that.

The rest of the meeting seemed to blur, and in what felt like just a few minutes Mina was wishing them all a good weekend, when Lucy remembered she had wanted to tell Mina about how she hadn't been receiving harassment about her way of handling prefect matters.

"Mina?"

"Oh, yes Lucy? I hope you aren't upset that I "named names" about how you were one of the prefects who were receiving harsh remarks-" Mina began.

"Oh no! don't worry, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that no one had been reprimanded me for how I handled things, and I didn't know my fellow prefects were."

"Oh! I'm sorry-but wait, Charlie said that both of you were getting bullied or whatever, he said he talked to you."

"No, Mina. I swear, I had no idea."


End file.
